Destiny
by princess nanachan
Summary: Homin. Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin. In conclusion, eventually. Destiny to bring them back and love each other. Chap 7, Final Chapter Update!
1. Chapter 1

" Yunho AWAS! " lelaki paruh baya berlari sekencang-kencangnya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil berusia 3 tahun yang sedang mengambil bola di tengah jalan. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah anak itu.

Bugh! Brrakk!

" appa..." Yunho kecil berkata lirih " ... appa... Appa banuuun! Appaaaa... huaaaaaa... APPA! "

**.**

**.**

**Destiny**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**.

" hiks.. hiks... appa... appa..." Yunho kecil menangis di pelukan baby sitternya.

Suasana pemakaman di kediaman keluarga Shim hanya diisi oleh tangisan Yunho kecil. DI pemakaman ayahnya, Yunho selalu menangis dan menanyakan kenapa ayahnya tidak mau bangun dan bermain dengannya.

Melihat serta mendengar Yunho yang tidak berhenti menangis, ibunya menatap tajam serta menggeram kesal dan menghampiri Yunho yang digendong baby sitternya.

" bawa Yunho keluar! "

" baik nyonya.. " baby sitter Yunho berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan, namun tiba- tiba saja ibu Yunho yang sedang hamil 7 bulan berteriak.

"Aaahh!" nyonya Shim berteriak sambil memegangi perut besarnya. Tak lama kemudian darah mengalir di kakinya.

" umma... umma tenapa? "

.

.

" wuaaaa... aciiikk! yuno puna adik cekalang.. "Yunho kecil mencium pipi gembil adiknya yang baru lahir.

" ... " nyonya Shim hanya menatap tajam pada Yunho.

Bayi itu lahir dengan ukuran yang terbilang mungil dibanding dengan bayi lainnya. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa ada resiko kalau bayi itu lemah dan rentan penyakit. Hal ini karena bayi itu memang belum saatnya dilahirkan.

Tapi untungnya, bayi itu lahir tanpa cacat dan memiliki wajah yang manis.

" nama adik yuno ciapa umma? "

" Shim Changmin " jawab ibunya datar

" waaa.. namana badus ya umma! Yuno cuka! Yuno juga cukaaaaa cekali cama adik Chami! "

.

_5 bulan kemudian..._

_._

" noona, Yuno mau mandi cama Chami ya? Boleh yaa noona? " seru Yunho saat sepulangnya dari playgroup.

" boleh dong sayang.. " jawab baby sitter yang kini mengasuh Changmin.

" Yah! Jangan sembarang kasih izin seperti itu dong! Changmin kan masih bayi! Kamu kan tahu sendiri, Yunho itu tidak bisa diam. Kalau nanti terjadi apa- apa sama Changmin bagaimana? " nyonya Shim yang mendengar hal itu segera menghampiri baby sitternya dan memarahinya.

" Yunho! sana! Mandi sendiri! " perintah ibunya pada Yunho

" tapi umma... " mata Yunho berkaca- kaca seperti ingin menangis.

" tidak ada tapi- tapian! Cepat mandi sana! Jangan ganggu Changmin! " teriak ibunya pda Yunho.

Yunho pun terpaksa mengikuti perintah ummanya. Dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan isakan yang tertahan.

Sejak kelahiran Changmin, ibunya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Yunho. Yunho harus bisa makan sendiri. Mandi sendiri. Bahkan berangkat dan pulang playgroup sendiri.

Tapi Yunho bukanlah anak yang manja. Ia tahu kalau adiknya memang masih bayi. Lemah. Dan butuh perhatian lebih. Selain itu, ibunya juga harus melanjutkan menjalani bisnis ayahnya di bidang furniture.

Yunho juga sayang sekali dengan adiknya. Walaupun ia tidak pernah menyentuh adiknya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangi adiknya.

Ibunya lah yang selalu melarang Yunho untuk berada dekat- dekat dengan Changmin. Sehingga Yunho hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah lincah dan lucu adiknya dari jauh.

Selesai mandi, Yunho ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil es krim.

Melihat es krim itu, ia jadi teringat adiknya.

'_adik Chami pasti cuka es klim kayak Yuno!' _pikir Yunho dalam hati

Yunho pun mengambil dua mangkuk es krim untuknya dan adiknya.

" umma, yuno bawa ini buat adik Chami!" teriak Yunho girang menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menggendong Changmin.

**Brak!**

Ibunya menampik es krim yang dipegang Yunho dan menatapnya tajam.

" umma, kenapa es klimna Chami dibuang? Yuno tan bawa itu buat adik Chami.. " tanya Yunho polos

**Plak!**

Kali ini ibunya menampar Yunho dengan sangat keras.

" kamu mau meracuni adik kamu? Chami itu masih bayi! Dia tidak boleh makan es krim!"

"hiks... hiks... tapi umma..." Yunho menangis sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih.

.

.

" huaaaaaaa... " mendengar Changmin menangis, Yunho yang berada di kamar langsung keluar dan berlari ke kamar Changmin.

" Yunho! Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap Changmin?! " seru ibunya saat ia memasuki kamar Changmin, menemukan Yunho di samping tempat tidur Changmin.

" umma! Adik Chami mungkin haus umma.. bial Yuno ambiltan ail yaa.. " Yunho ingin beranjak pergi

" Yunho! " bentakan ibunya, membuat langkah Yunho terhenti seketika.

" i... iya.. umma.. "

" Jangan bohong! Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap Changmin?! "

" Yuno tidak apa- apatan Chami umma.. Yuno cayang adik Chami! "

**Plak!**

Ibunya menampar Yunho. Entah tamparan yang keberapa kali. Tubuh Yunho sudah mulai terbiasa menerima pukuan dari ibunya.

" sudah berapa kali umma bilang, JANGAN GANGGU Changmin! Jauh- jauh dari Changmin! Dasar anak nakal! " ibunya semakin memukulinya dengan keras.

"huaaaa... ummaaa... catit ummaa... hiks.. andwaeee... ummaaa... ampunn... huaaa "

.

.

" noona, mau temana? " saat pulang dari playgroup, tak sengaja Yunho berpapasan dengan baby sitternya.

" noona mau pergi sayang.. " jawab baby sitternya lembut. Ia memandang iba pada Yunho.

" peldi temana noona? Yuno itut ya? "

" tidak sayang.. Yunho tidak boleh ikut.. Noona mau pergi jauh.. "

" tapi noona nanti balik ladi tan? "

" noona tidak akan datang kesini lagi sayang.. oleh karena itu, mulai sekarang.. Yunho harus jadi anak yang baik yaa.. Yunho harus bisa jaga adik Changmin dan umma dengan baik.. "

" hm! " Yunho mengangguk cepat ".. Yuno janji atan jada adik Chami dan umma! "

" anak pintar.. " Baby sitter itu mengacak-acak rambut Yunho dengan lembut " ... noona pergi ya.. Yunho jangan lupa makan yang teratur dan mandi yang bersih.. dan Yunho jangan sedih kalau umma marah sama Yunho.. umma marah sama Yunho karena umma sayang sama Yunho.. "

" hm! Yuno mengelti noona! Ati- ati yaa noona... "

Bisnis ayah Yunho yang dijalani ibunya, tidak berjalan dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, nyonya Shim memecat baby sitternya untuk meringankan masalah keuangan rumah tangga.

.

.

_5 tahun kemudian..._

" Yuno hyung, Chami mau cekolahnya diantal Yuno hyung yaa.. " Changmin yang sudah rapi berpakaian seragam TK-nya, menghampiri Yunho yang sedang membereskan piring bekas sarapan mereka.

" iya Chami sayang.. " jawab Yunho lembut pada adiknya. Ia menatap sayang pada adiknya yang tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis dan imut. Kulit pipi gembilnya yang putih, terkadang berubah merah kalau ia sedang bersemu atau terkena cahaya matahari terlalu lama.

" Tidak! Changmin berangkatnya sama umma saja yaa... Yunho hyung harus mencuci piring dan membereskan rumah dulu.. " ibunya menghampiri meja makan.

" tapi umma.. Chami maunya cama Yuno hyung.. "

" Chami sayang, nanti pulangnya biar Yunho hyung yang jemput.. jadi sekarang berangkat ke sekolahnya sama umma yaa.. " Yunho berusaha membujuk adiknya yang sedang merengek pada ibunya.

" hm! Tapi Yuno hyung janji yaa jemput Chami? Kalau Yuno hyung tidak jemput Chami, Chami malah cama Yuno hyung! " Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat wajahnya menjadi lucu dan imut sekali.

" iya Chami sayang, hyung janji... " Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Changmin kembali tersenyum bersemangat dan segera menggandeng tangan ibunya.

.

.

" umma, kenapa Yuno hyung tidak pelnah belangkat cekolah baleng Chami sih? " tanya Changmin saat di mobil dalam perjalanan ke sekolahnya.

" Karena Yunho hyung harus membereskan rumah dulu sayang.. "

" tapi Yuno hyung kan kacian umma.. belangkat cekolahnya jalan kaki.. cekolah Yuno hyung kan jauh dali lumah.. "

" Yunho hyung sudah terbiasa jalan kaki sayang.. kalau sudah terbiasa, tidak terasa lelah.. "

Mendengar hal itu, Changmin mengangguk- angguk.

Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan bersidekap di dadanya. Ia sedang berpikir keras memikirkan sesuatu. Membuat dahinya berkerut dan kedua alisnya bertaut serta bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

' _kalau begitu, Chami halus telbiaca pulang jalan kaki cama Yuno hyung! Kalau cudah telbiaca kan jadi tidak capek. Tlus Chami bica pulang cama Yuno hyung tlus! Kekekekeke...'_

Changmin terkekeh dalam hati.

.

.

" Yuno hyung! " wajah Changmin yang semula cemberut karena menunggu lama, kini menjadi segar berseri begitu melihat Yunho datang. Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri Yunho.

**Bruk!**

" aigooo.. Chami-nya hyung semangat sekali... " Yunho segera bertubrukan dan menunduk pada adiknya.

" Chami cenaaaang cekali kalau pulang cama Yuno hyung! " Changmin memeluk Yunho dan mencium pipinya.

**Deg!**

Tubuh Yunho menegang seketika. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak pasti.

" Changmin... " suara ibunya di kejauhan membuyarkan lamunan Yunho sesaat.

" umma! " panggil Changmin

" ayo pulang sayang... " ibunya melambaikan tangan ke arah Changmin.

" umma mau jemput Chami dan Yuno hyung? " tanya Changmin bingung pada ibunya yang menghampirinya.

" tidak sayang.. umma mau jemput kamu.. Yunho hyung bisa pulang sendiri.. " jelas ibunya

" umma! Tapi Chami kan mau pulang cama Yuno hyung.. " rengek Changmin berusaha menolak ibunya.

" Changmin kan tadi berangkat ke sini sama umma, jadi pulangnya harus sama umma.. Sedangkan Yunho hyung tadi ke sini sendiri, jadi pulangnya juga harus SENDIRI! " jelas ibunya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat yang ia tujukan untuk Yunho.

" tapi umma... " Changmin kembali merengek.

" ayo Changmin! " Ibunya segera menarik tangan Changmin dan meninggalkan Yunho yang diam mematung.

" hyung.." Changmin berkata lirih dan amat pelan sambil menoleh pada Yunho yang kini matanya berkaca- kaca.

Yunho hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan melihat adiknya dibawa pergi, atau pulang ke rumah lebih tepatnya, dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Rasanya seperti ada batu besar yang menghujam hatinya. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi di satu sisi, ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia, terutama pada adiknya, kalau ia anak yang kuat.

Yunho memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya akhirnya. Bukan untuk pulang ke rumah, melainkan ke arah sepasang ayunan yang melenggang sepi.

Ia duduk di salah satu ayunan dan mulai menggoyangkannya perlahan.

Yunho hanya berayun dalam diam dan termenung. Merenungi nasibnya. Kehidupannya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat pertama kali menyaksikan kehadiran Changmin di muka bumi ini. Makhluk terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang lucu, manis, dan menggemaskan.

Betapa ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Walaupun hanya melihatnya dalam jarak tertentu.

Yunho memejamkan mata. Mengingat betapa tidak adilnya perlakuan ibunya padanya. Tapi Yunho tidak pernah membantah sekalipun. Ia tahu kalau ibunya sangat mencintai Changmin seperti ia mencintai Changmin.

Terlalu banyak yang ia renungkan. Hingga tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Hari semakin larut seperti perasaannya saat ini yang larut dalam kesedihan.

Dengan langkah yang enggan akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang.

" Darimana saja kamu?! Jam berapa ini?! Dasar anak nakal! " Sambut ibunya saat Yunho tiba di rumah.

Ibunya lantas mengambil pemukul bisbol yang ia kenali milik ayahnya. Dan tanpa aba- aba lagi ibunya memukuli Yunho.

" umaaa... ampun ummaa...huaaa...hiks..hikss.. sakit umaaa...ampuuuun "

Sementara di balik salah satu jendela kamar, Changmin menangis melihat kakaknya dipukuli ibunya.

.

.

" umma.. kenapa umma pukul Yuno hyung? " tanya Changmin polos saat ibunya menemaninya tidur.

" karena dia anak nakal "

" tapi Yuno hyung baik cekali cama Chami "

" Changmin sayang.. dia itu hanya pura- pura baik sama kamu.. Sebenarnya, dia itu anak yang nakal dan jahat! Jadi mulai sekarang, Changmin jauh- jauh yaa dari Yunho.."

" tapi umma... "

" Kalau Changmin anak yang baik, Changmin harus turuti perintah umma. Mengerti? "

" iya umma.. "

" lagipula, mulai besok.. Yunho tidak akan tinggal bersama kita lagi.. "

.

.

" hyung... " bisik Changmin dengan suara pelan di telinga Yunho. Yang dipanggilpun akhirnya membuka matanya, sempat meringis saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

" Chami?! Kenapa kamu di sini? Kalau umma tahu, pasti umma akan marah sekali.. " Yunho membelalakkan matanya, melihat Changmin disampingnya.

" tapi Chami tidak bica tidul hyung.. Chami mikilin Yuno hyung.. " Changmin merengek dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca- kaca dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

" memangnya apa yang Chami pikirkan? "

" kata umma, mulai besok Yuno hyung tidak tinggal dicini lagi.. tlus Chami gak akan bica ketemu Yuno hyung lagi.." Changmin memeluk erat Yunho " ... Chami gak mauuu.. Chami cayang Yuno hyung.. Chami mau cama Yuno hyung teluss.. " Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mendengar adiknya berkata seperti itu, membuat perasaanya membuncah seketika. Ia pun berusaha menenangkan adiknya dan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Hingga akhirnya Changmin terlelap di pelukan Yunho.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Yunho untuk merasakan adik tersayangnya sedekat ini.

" Chami cayang Yuno hyung.." Changmin meracau dalam tidurnya.

.

.

**~END/TBC?**

**.**

**.**

halohalooo readers, aku kembali dengan ff homin baruuu

aku masih gak tau ini mau dibikin one shot atau chapter.

and, gimana chibi- chibinya yun sama min?

last, review aja yaa.. kalo banyak yang minta lanjut, baru aku lanjutin. tapi kalo sedikit, yaudah end disini aja ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Cast : Chibi!Yun x Chibi!Min**

**Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendengar adiknya berkata seperti itu, membuat perasaanya membuncah seketika. Ia pun berusaha menenangkan adiknya dan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Hingga akhirnya Changmin terlelap di pelukan Yunho.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Yunho untuk merasakan adik tersayangnya sedekat ini.

" Chami cayang Yuno hyung.. " Changmin meracau dalam tidurnya.

**Deg!**

Lagi- lagi Yunho merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika Changmin mencium pipinya. Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena sebuah kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari lubuk terdalam Changmin membuat Yunho begitu terkesima dan membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang tak menentu.

Kini Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap adiknya. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Changmin kalau besok ia harus berpisah dengan Changmin. Maka malam ini menjadi malam terakhir yang bisa ia habiskan bersama adiknya.

Yunho memeluk adiknya dengan khidmat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia benar- benar merasa seperti seorang kakak. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia tidur bersama adiknya. Walaupun di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu bahwa ini hanya akan menjadikannya dalam masalah besar jika ibunya mengetahui Changmin tengah tidur di kamarnya yang sempit ini. Namun Yunho tidak perduli. Sekali lagi, ia mantapkan hatinya, bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang anak yang baik yang akan selalu menjaga adik dan ibunya.

Mengingat kembali ibunya dan membayangkan ibunya dalam pikirannya, Yunho meraih sebuah pigura yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dalam foto itu, hanya ada Yunho, ayah, dan ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia. Yunho tak ingat usia berapa ia saat itu. Yang jelas, dalam foto itu, Yunho yang tertawa bahagia digendong ayahnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang terangkat menggenggam tangan ibunya.

Tanpa sadar Yunho menitikan air matanya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah menggenggam tangan ibunya lagi. Momen yang terekam di dalam foto itu, adalah yang terakhir kali ia memegang tangan ibunya.

Yunho pun terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan perasaan sedih bercampur senang dengan foto keluarganya dan sekaligus adiknya yang kini tengah dipeluknya.

.

.

" Changmin?... Changmin! " Nyonya Shim kaget sekaligus panik bukan main saat menemukan Changmin tidak ada di sampingnya.

Hanya dengan mengikuti firasat dan naluri seorang ibu, ia segera bergegas menuju kamar anaknya yang lain, Yunho.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Yunho. Ia benar- benar ragu untuk memasuki kamar itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang dengan sengaja di disain khusus untuk seorang Yunho yang masih bayi kala itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri yang menentukan dekorasi interior ruangan itu.

* * *

*_Flashback_

" Honey, bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus tidak dekorasinya? " tanya Nyonya Shim pada suaminya dengan penuh semangat saat pengerjaan kamar selesai.

" Kamu yang memilih sendiri dekorasi dan pilihan warnanya, sayang? "

" Iya! Bagaimana? Suka tidak? " tanya Nyonya Shim dengan sangat antusias dan mata berbinar- binar.

Dengan senyum mengembang penuh suaminya menjawab " tentu saja! Ini luar biasa sayang.. Yunho pasti akan betah tidur di sini.. "

_*Flashback end_

* * *

Nyonya Shim menghela nafas panjang dan memutar handle pintu dengan perlahan. Langkahnya ia buat seringan mungkin, tidak ingin membangunkan penghuni yang ada di dalamnya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia memasuki ruangan itu langkahnya kembali terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Ruangan itu sepenuhnya tidak ada yang berubah dari sejak terakhir kali ia memasukinya. Semua dekorasi, pigura, warna tembok, dan susunan perabotnya masih sama persis seperti yang dulu ia atur.

Ia tercengang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya titik matanya menemukan Changmin yang kini tertidur bersama Yunho.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih dan sedikit diseret, ia menguatkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Yunho.

Tiba – tiba saja semua terasa sesak dan membuat kakinya berat sekali untuk melangkah ke sana.

Tubuhnya terguncang dengan tangannya yang ia kepal erat.

Ia teringat pada suaminya. Suami yang amat ia cintai. Suaminya yang bahkan tidak akan pernah ditemui Changmin.

* * *

_*Flashback_

" Honey... " panggil Nyonya Shim setengah berbisik pada suaminya yang tertidur di pinggir kasur Yunho.

Dengan sebuah buku dongeng di tangan kirnya dan tangan kanan yang tengah berada di atas kepala Yunho, suaminya perlahan membuka matanya.

" Maaf sayang.. aku ketiduran setelah membacakan dongeng pada Yunho.. "

Nyonya Shim tersenyum melihat suaminya yang tengah berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya untuk perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

" ayo.. " ajak suaminya untuk keluar ruangan.

" tunggu.. " Nyonya Shim berbalik ke arah tempat tidur dan mencium puncak kepala Yunho dengan berbisik lembut " .. selamat tidur sayang.. "

*_Flashback end_

* * *

Membayangkan kejadian yang telah lalu, pandangan Nyonya Shim sedikit kabur. Tangis yang tertahan.

Saat ia akan meraih dan menggendong Changmin, ia menemukan sebuah pigura yang dipegang Yunho. Ia akhirnya mengalihkan tangannya untuk mengambil pigura tersebut dan terkejut sekali saat ia melihatnya.

Akhirnya, tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, air matanya pun memberontak keluar dan mengalir dengan deras. Jantungnya serasa ditusuk- tusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

Dengan segera ia menaruh pigura itu, menggendong Changmin, bergegas keluar ruangan. Sesak penuh yang menghimpit tubuhnya benar- benar membuatnya tak tahan ada di ruangan itu berlama- lama.

" umma? " dengan setengah sadar, Changmin bertanya dalam gendongan ibunya

" iya sayang.. ini umma... sshhh.. ayo tidur lagi sayang... shhh... " ibunya berusaha menidurkan Changmin kembali, namun sepertinya terlambat. Kesadaran Changmin sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya.

" umma? Menangis?... kenapa umma?.. apa Chami calah cama umma? "

" tidak sayang.. umma tidak apa- apa.. "

Ibunya meletakkan Changmin di atas kasur.

" umma... kenapa bawa Chami kecini? Chami mau cama Yuno hyung umma.. " Changmin mulai sadar bahwa ia kini di dalam kamarnya.

" ... "

" umma... Yuno hyung umma... " Changmin mulai merengek dan menarik- narik lengan baju ibunya.

" tidak bisa sayang.. tidak boleh.. "

" tapi kenapa umma? Kenapa Chami tidak boleh tidul cama Yuno hyung? "

" karena ia bukan kakakmu.. "

" makcudnya apa umma? "

" Yunho bukan siapa - siapa kita.. "

" Chami tidak mengelti umma.. "

" mungkin saat ini kamu tidak mengerti sayang.. tapi suatu saat nanti, kamu pasti akan mengerti.. kenapa umma melarang kamu untuk dekat – dekat dengan Yunho.. "

" tapi Yuno hyung kan baik umma.. kata Bu Gulu Chami kalau olang baik halus didekati, tapi kalau penjahat halus dijauhi.. "

" Iya sayang.. Yunho itu orang jahat.. bahkan sangat jahat.. "

" tapi Yuno hyung tidak pelnah jahat umma! " Changmin bersikeras

" Yunho itu orang jahat sayang.. Dia... pembunuh appa.. "

" pembunuh? ... makcudnya apa umma? "

" Yunho yang sudah menyebabkan appa meninggal.. dia yang membuat kamu tidak bisa menemui appa lagi selamanya... "

.

.

" Yunho.. " panggil Nyonya Shim saat Yunho sedang membereskan meja makan.

" ada apa umma? " Yunho menghampiri ibunya

" hari ini.. kamu tidak usah sekolah.. "

" kenapa umma? Kenapa Yunho tidak usah sekolah? " kedua alis Yunho berkerut. Ia mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya. Sebagian dirinya sudah mengetahui fakta yang dikatakan Changmin padanya semalam.

" umma mau mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat.. kamu bereskan semua baju dan peralatanmu.. "

" kenapa aku harus membereskan semua barangku, umma? "

" jangan banyak tanya! Lakukan saja Yunho " ibunya berbalik hendak meninggalkannya

" umma.. " panggilan yunho membuat langkah ibunya terhenti

" apa... umma... ingin Yunho pergi dari sini? " Yunho berkata lirih sambil menunduk lemas. Tubuhnya mendadak oleng dan kakinya bergetar menahan keseimbangan.

" aku rasa.. kamu akan lebih baik jika hidup di sana Yunho... "

Mendengar pernyataan ibunya, benar- benar seperti membuat dunianya runtuh dan air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

Tanpa sadar ia berlari ke arah ibunya dan menahan kaki ibunya

" umma... andwae... salah Yunho apa umma..hiks.. hiks.. Yunho tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini umma... ummaaa... Yunho mohon... " Yunho menangis histeris memohon di kaki ibunya.

" percayalah Yunho.. ini jalan yang terbaik untukmu.. "

" hiks.. hiks.. tidak umma... Yunho mau tetap di sini.. Yunho mau menjaga umma dan Chami... hiks..hiks..huaaaa..."

.

.

" umma, kita mau pelgi kemana cama Yuno hyung? " tanya Changmin saat ia bersama Yunho dan ibunya di dalam mobil.

" kamu tidak perlu tahu sayang.. yang jelas, Yunho akan tinggal di sana sekarang.. "

Changmin yang duduk di kursi penumpang di depan menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Yunho yang membuang jauh pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sempat ia lihat sebulir air mata di ujung mata kakaknya. Ia membuka mulutunya untuk memanggil kakaknya dan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia menutup mulutnya kembali. Changmin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan.

Akhirnya Changmin pun menyerah dan menghadap ke depan kembali. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu dan kedua alis tebalnya berkerut menjadi satu. Tangannya menggenggam erat celana pendek seragam sekolahnya.

Changmin memikirkan apa yang dikatakan ibunya semalam mengenai Yunho. Namun semakin ia memikirkan, ia malah semakin tidak mengerti. Dan itu membuatnya benar- benar frustasi dan menjambak- jambak rambutnya sendiri.

" Changmin? " ibunya memanggil menangkap apa yang dilakukan anaknya itu

" hmm? " Changmin menoleh pada ibunya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mengepal rambutnya.

" apa yang kamu lakukan sayang? " tanya ibuunya heran sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah anaknya.

Changmin yang baru sadar kalau tangannya masih menggantung di rambutnya, segera menurunkan tangannya dan menyengir lebar pada ibunya. Membuat gigi rapinya terekspos lucu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

" kita cudah campai, umma? " tanya Changmin saat ibunya membelokkan mobilnya dan masuk ke sebuah pekarangan.

" iya anak pintar.. " ibunya tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Changmin.

" Nah, ayo kita turun.. " ajak ibunya pada Changmin dan Yunho setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya.

Dengan segera Yunho turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk adiknya. Sementara ibunya mengambil dan membawakan barang- barang Yunho.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri pekarangan dan menuju sebuah rumah besar di depan mereka.

" Selamat datang Nyonya Shim.. " sambut seorang wanita muda saat mereka bertiga tiba di depan pintu.

" Sebelumnya saya minta maaf.. hmm.. dan ini, Yunho.. " ibunya menarik Yunho ke depan

" Halo Yunho... kamu pasti lupa sama saya.. " sambut wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah pada Yunho dan memeluk Yunho dengan hangat.

Yunho hanya menatap dan memperhatikan wanita itu dengan lekat. Berusaha berpikir, barangkali ia dapat mengenali wanita itu. Namun, pikirannya benar – benar buntu saat ini.

" Nah Yunho, mulai sekarang, kamu akan tinggal di sini.. " ucapan ibunya menyadarkan kembali pikirannya yang sempat sibuk

" umma.. " Changmin menarik- narik rok ibunya " ... tlus Chami bagaimana? Apa Chami juga tinggal di cini cama Yuno Hyung? "

Ibunya berjongkok menghadap Changmin " tidak sayang.. kamu akan tetap tinggal bersama umma.. hanya Yunho yang tinggal di sini.. "

Melihat dan mendengar hal itu, benar- benar membuat Yunho sedih sekali.

" Ayo Yunho.. kita masuk.. kita lihat kamar kamu.. " ajak wanita muda tadi.

Yunho masih bergeming. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan hidup terpisah dengan ibunya dan adiknya.

" Yunho.. " panggil ibunya

Yunho hanya menatap nyalang pada ibunya.

" apa kamu mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Changmin? " tanya ibunya.

Yunho menoleh pada Changmin.

Changmin segera menghampiri Yunho. Bibirnya mengerucut dan mata bulatnya berkaca- kaca. Yunho tahu sebentar lagi pasti air mata akan keluar dari mata indah adiknya itu.

" Yuno hyung! " Changmin memeluk kakaknya dan Yunho mengusap lembut punggungnya.

" Chami sayang, jaga umma baik – baik ya selama hyung tidak ada.. " ucap Yunho dengan sedikit bergetar, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

" andwaee... hyuuuuung..hiks..hiks.. Chami cayang Yuno hyung! Huaaaa... " tangis Changmin pun pecah.

Melihat hal itu, ibunya menarik Changmin dan menjauhkan Changmin dari Yunho.

" ummaaaa... Yuno hyuuung...huaaaa! " tangis Changmin semakin menjadi – jadi.

" kalau begitu, kami permisi... terima kasih sebelumnya.. " ibunya pamit pulang dengan menggendong Changmin yang masih menangis keras. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat Changmin berusaha memberontak dari gendongannya dengan kedua tangannya yang berusaha menggapai- gapai ke arah Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam mematung dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

" Hyung juga sayang Chami.. " ucapnya lirih saat melihat mobil ibunya mulai bergerak di kejauhan, meninggalkannya dengan wanita asing yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

.

**~TBC?**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih banyak untuk **HoMin 'eL, berrychan, yunbear, minminbab, Guest, cloud3024, Irmawks, shin min hyo, HachiBabyMinnie, IW, Silver Bullet 1412, vivi minnie, ajib4ff, yunjae always, yunlicha, AYUnhomin, BumMinnie3, diya1013, Daevict024, Snakey me, ELLucky77, s4kur4h4n4** untuk reviewnya. Mohon selalu dukungannya yaa

Maaf yaa gak bisa bales atu- atu. Soalnya jadi panjang banget kalo dibales atu- atu. Hehe. Soal ff ini incest atau bromance, sepertinya keduanya iya ~kekeke

Maaf typonya dan juga nyiksa yun yang polos, tapi emang tujuannya buat nunjukin kalo yun bisa bersikap dewasa walaupun msh kecil.

Kalo mengenai sifat ibunya, mungkin nanti- nanti aja yaa reveal kasus sebenarnya. Itu pun kalo masih ada yang mau lanjut ^.^

Last, silahkan reviewnyaaa buat upah nulis ff iniiiii...


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin berusaha memberontak dari gendongannya dengan kedua tangannya yang berusaha menggapai- gapai ke arah Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam mematung dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

" Hyung juga sayang Chami.. " ucapnya lirih saat melihat mobil ibunya mulai bergerak di kejauhan, meninggalkannya dengan wanita asing yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**Destiny**

**chapter 3**

**Cast :Chibi!Yun, Chibi!Min**

**Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yunho.. ayo noona antar ke kamar kamu.. " Yunho masih tak bergeming dan diam membisu. Ia hanya bisa melihat dengan pandangan buram ke arah kakinya. Tangisnya belum juga reda.

" Yunho.. " wanita muda itu kini berlutut dan mengangkat wajah Yunho dan menatapnya lekat. Ia memandang iba pada Yunho lalu menghapus air mata Yunho. Ia memeluk Yunho sekali lagi dengan pelukan hangatnya.

" noona akan jelaskan semuanya padamu... oleh karena itu, Yunho harus mengikuti perkataan noona.. Kamu ingat tidak, kamu pernah berjanji pada noona bahwa Yunho akan selalu menjadi anak baik yang akan selalu menjaga Changmin dan umma?.. hanya dengan cara ini, Yunho akan menjaga Changmin dan umma.. percaya pada noona.. "

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho. Yunho pun menatapnya lekat. Setelah beberapa detik, ia baru ingat siapa wanita itu. Wanita muda itu adalah baby sitternya dulu. Wanita itu kemudian membawa Yunho masuk ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yunho melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah pigura besar dengan foto sepasang suami istri yang tersenyum bahagia.

" noona, itu foto siapa? " tanya Yunho

" itu foto umma dan appa Yunho yang sebenarnya.. "

Yunho yang terkejut mendengarnya langsung menatap baby sitternya tak percaya.

" andwae.. " gumam Yunho lirih

" iya sayang.. Mereka Tuan dan Nyonya Jung.. "

" ini tidak mungkin noona.. tidak mungkin.. " Yunho kini mengahadap foto itu, memperhatikan dengan seksama.

" Yunho.. kemari sayang.. " baby sitternya mengajak Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang. " noona akan menceritakan semuanya... "

* * *

_*Flashback_

Jung Pil Gyo memiliki adik perempuan yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Nyonya Shim, ibu kandung Changmin.

Nyonya Shim bersahabat karib dengan adik dari suaminya Shim Hye Sung, sahabat dari Jung Pil Gyo.

Kakak bersahabat dengan kakak, adik bersahabat dengan adik. Tuan Jung bersahabat dengan Tuan Shim. Nyonya Jung juga bersahabat dengan Nyonya Shim. Mereka saling bertukar marga.

Mereka berempat sering pergi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka selalu melakukan double date. Bahkan mereka melangsungkan pernikahan mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Awalnya semua berjalan indah dan bahagia. Hingga akhirnya terjadi sebuah pengkhianatan. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Jung Pil Gyo, atau Tuan Jung.

Keluarga Shim adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya raya dengan bisnis furniture yang merambah dunia internasional, sedangkan keluarga Jung adalah keluarga sederhana yang terkenal keramahannya di kampus.

Tuan Jung dan Tuan Shim bersahabat sangat dekat saat mereka bertemu di kampus yang sama. Hingga akhirnya mereka setuju untuk memperkenalkan adik mereka masing – masing, yang ternyata sudah lebih dahulu bersahabat satu sama lain sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah dasar.

Melihat kesempatan ini, Tuan Jung ternyata memiliki rencana untuk menguasai bisnis dan perusahaan keluarga Shim.

Mulai dari mencuri ide dari Tuan Shim hingga akhirnya.. Tuan Jung membunuh istrinya sendiri, adik dari Tuan Shim sekaligus sahabat karib Nyonya Shim.

Sesuai surat wasiat dari keluarga Shim, bahwa mereka akan memberikan warisan perusahaan mereka kepada cucu laki – laki pertama mereka, dengan syarat bahwa anak mereka, Tuan Shim dan Nyonya Jung sudah meninggal dunia.

Oleh karena itu, sesaat setelah Nyonya Jung melahirkan Yunho, Tuan Jung berencana untuk membunuh istrinya. Namun hal itu digagalkan oleh adiknya sendiri, Nyonya Shim. Karena biar bagaimana pun Nyonya Shim sangat menyayangi Nyonya Jung, sahabatnya sejak masih kecil.

" Yah! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Kenapa kamu menggagalkan rencanaku?" tegur Tuan Jung

" Oppa! Apa kamu sudah gila? Dia istrimu sendiri! Sahabatku! " bantah Nyonya Shim

" Yah! Dengarkan oppa, kalau aku berhasil membunuhnya dan kamu membunuh suamimu, kita akan kaya raya! Ingat itu! "

" Oppa! Aku tidak perduli dengan harta! Aku mencintai Shim Hye Sung dan menyayangi sahabatku! Aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang dapat mencelakakan mereka! Tidak akan kubiarkan oppa!"

" Baiklah.. kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu juga kalau begitu! " Tuan Jung berusaha mencekik leher Nyonya Shim sampai akhirnya Tuan shim datang dan melihatnya

" Yah! Pil Gyo-ah! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! " Tuan Shim memisahkan Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Shim. Dan saat itu lah Tuan Jung membawa pergi Nyonya Jung yang masih lemah sehabis melahirkan dari rumah sakit.

Tuan Jung menyetir mobil dengan sangat menggila hingga akhirnya mereka kecelakaan. Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung tewas seketika.

Karena peristiwa itulah, akhirnya Yunho diangkat anak oleh Tuan Shim.

Asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja di kediaman Tuan Jung menjadi baby sitter Yunho setelahnya.

Kejadian itu, benar – benar membuat Nyonya Shim sangat membenci kakaknya yang telah membunuh sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi, dan bahkan ingin membunuhnya juga.

Setiap kali ia melihat mata musang Yunho, Nyonya Shim merasakan sakit yang amat mendalam di hatinya, karena ia teringat akan kakaknya.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Nyonya Shim untuk menerima Yunho sebagai anaknya. Hingga seiring bertumbuh besarnya Yunho, Nyonya Shim melihat sifat sahabatnya, Nyonya Jung, ada dalam diri Yunho.

Nyonya Shim pun akhirnya luluh dan sayang sekali pada Yunho. Kehadiran Yunho pun mengisi hari – hari sepi Nyonya Shim.

Mengantisipasi akan adanya pengalihan perusahaan, akhirnya Tuan Shim mendirikan perusahaan furniturenya sendiri. Agar Nyonya Shim dan anaknya kelak tetap bisa hidup tanpa harus mengandalkan perusahaan keluarga Shim.

Dua setengah tahun sudah Yunho mengisi hari – hari Nyonya Shim, akhirnya Nyonya Shim mengandung anak pertamanya. Awalnya Nyonya shim merasa benar – benar memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dengan Yunho sebagai anak pertamanya dan anak yang sedang dikandungnya sebagai anak keduanya.

Namun, semua perasaan bahagia itu lenyap seketika saat kepergian Tuan Shim selama – lamanya.

Dengan Yunho yang berada di tempat kejadian saat Tuan Shim mengalami kecelakaan, membuat luka yang ada di hati Nyonya Shim menganga kembali.

Kali ini Nyonya Shim benar – benar tidak bisa melihat Yunho lagi. Karena setiap kali ia melihat mata Yunho, hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit dan pedih yang mendalam.

Dengan meninggalnya Tuan Shim dan Nyonya Jung, maka Yunho menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan Keluarga Shim.

Pihak kuasa hukum, berusaha mengambil Yunho untuk kembali ke kediaman keluarga Jung. Tapi Nyonya Shim tidak mengijinkannya.

Ia tidak ingin Yunho hidup sendiri, hanya dengan asuhan perawat. Karena di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Ia sangat menyayangi Yunho.

Kuasa hukum Yunho pun akhirnya memberi izin kepada Nyonya Shim untuk merawat Yunho sampai ia berusia 8 tahun. Dan setelah itu, untuk menghindari sabotase hak Yunho, Nyonya Shim harus menjaga jarak dari Yunho. Kalau tidak, Nyonya Shim akan dituntut oleh kuasa hukum Yunho.

_*Flashback end_

* * *

.

.

_*Nyonya Shim POV_

" Yunho.. " panggilku saat Yunho sedang membereskan meja makan. Aku sungguh tak tega melihatnya melakukan ini dan itu.

" ada apa umma? " Yunho menghampiriku, lagi – lagi dengan tatapannya itu. Mata musangnya yang sangat kubenci.

" hari ini.. kamu tidak usah sekolah.. "

" kenapa umma? Kenapa Yunho tidak usah sekolah? " kedua alis Yunho berkerut.

" umma mau mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat.. kamu bereskan semua baju dan peralatanmu.. "

" kenapa aku harus membereskan semua barangku, umma? "

_Ya Tuhan.. Bagaimana aku harus menyampaikan ini padanya?_,batinku

" jangan banyak tanya! Lakukan saja Yunho " aku membalikkan badan

" umma.. " panggilannya membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

" apa... umma... ingin Yunho pergi dari sini? "

" aku rasa.. kamu akan lebih baik jika hidup di sana Yunho... " jawabku gemetar. Aku tak sanggup menghadapnya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terluka.

" umma... andwae... salah Yunho apa umma..hiks.. hiks.. Yunho tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini umma... ummaaa... Yunho mohon... " Yunho menangis histeris memohon di kakiku.

" percayalah Yunho.. ini jalan yang terbaik untukmu.. " aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air mataku.

Rasanya sesak sekali.

_Ya tuhan.. Aku menyayanginya.._

_Tidak bisakah kau membiarkannya di sini lebih lama lagi?_

" hiks.. hiks.. tidak umma... Yunho mau tetap di sini.. Yunho mau menjaga umma dan Chami... hiks..hiks..huaaaa..."

.

.

" YUNHO!" aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Tanpa sadar aku telah menangis dalam mimpiku.

Kutangkupkan kedua telapak tangan ke wajahku. Aku terisak dalam tangisku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang – orang yang kusayangi satu persatu. Aku ingin Yunho kembali padaku.

" umma.. umma kenapa? Kenapa umma panggil – panggil Yuno hyung? " Changmin bertanya sambil menarik – narik lengan piyamaku.

Sepertinya aku telah membangunkannya.

" tidak apa – apa sayang.. " aku menghapus air mataku

" umma menangis? "

" tidak sayang.. "

" kalau tidak, kenapa ada ail mata di pipi umma?"

Segera kuraih tubuh mungil Changmin dalam pelukanku. Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Changmin pergi dariku.

_*Nyonya Shim POV end_

.

.

" noona, aku ingin pergi ke sekolahnya sendiri saja ya.. " Yunho meminta izin pada baby sitternya.

" tidak bisa sayang.. Yunho harus di antar sama supir.. "

Yunho pun akhirnya mengalah.

" pak, nanti jalannya lewat TK Mawar yaa.. di ujung jalan ini lalu belok kanan.. " Yunho memberi arah pada supirnya.

" berhenti di sini saja pak " pinta Yunho saat ia melihat mobil ibunya keluar dari parkiran TK tersebut. " aku akan turun sebentar saja.. " Yunho keluar dari mobilnya saat ia melihat mobil ibunya sudah melintas jauh.

Yunho memasuki halaman TK itu dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Kedua matanya berhenti pada sesosok anak yang tengah asik bermain ayunan.

" Chami! " teriak Yunho. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arahnya.

" Yuno hyuuuuuuung!" Changmin langsung melompat dari ayunan dan berlari ke arah Yunho

**Bruk!**

" Hyung! Chami kangen Yuno hyuung~~ " rengek Changmin dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan mencium pipi gembil Changmin. Membuat pipi Changmin merah padam setelahnya.

" Hyung juga kangen sekali sama Chami.. "

" Hyung.. poppo! " Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya

**Deg!**

Badan Yunho menegang seketika. Jantungnya benar – benar berdentum keras sekali.

" hyuuung~~ " rengek Changmin ".. umma caja kalau kangen cama Chami, cium Chami!"

" Baiklah.." Yunho membungkukkan badannya kembali dan berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Cup!

Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin singkat.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Yunho melewati jalur yang sama yang ia lewati saat ia berangkat sekolah. Kali ini ia hanya melihat Changmin dan ibunya dari kejauhan. Ia sungguh tak berani untuk turun dari mobil dan menyapa ibunya.

Mendapati kenyataan, bahwa orang yang selama ini ia anggap ibunya, ternyata bukan ibu kandungnya.

Yunho sedih sekali memikirkannya.

Apalagi setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ayahnya seorang pembunuh. Yunho benar – benar tak berani menghadapi ibunya.

Yunho tidak ingin ibunya menjadi sedih karena melihatnya.

Yunho sangat menyayangi ibunya. Walaupun, pada kenyataannya ia bukan ibu kandungnya.

.

.

Kesokan harinya dan hari – hari setelahnya, Yunho melakukan hal sama saat berangkat sekolah dan sepulang sekolah.

Meskipun begitu, Changmin adalah anak yang pintar. Ia mengerti kalau pertemuannya dengan Yunho adalah hal yang harus ia rahasiakan dari ibunya.

" Chami.. apa umma tahu kalau aku sering menemuimu? " tanya Yunho

Changmin menggeleng

" Chami takut umma malah.. jadi Chami tidak bilang umma kalau Chami ketemu Yuno hyung.. "

" Anak pintar.. " Yunho mengusap lembut rambut Changmin yang halus "... karena Chami anak yang pintar, hyung punya hadiah untuk Chami.. "

" yang benal hyung?" tanya Changmin penuh antusias. Mata bulatnya berbinar – binar.

" ini! " Yunho memberikan gantungan kunci dengan dua lapis logam berbentuk hati. ".. Chami lihat ini... kalau Chami menggeser logam yang pertama, Chami akan lihat inisial huruf " C " di dalamnya, yang berati nama Changmin... tapi, kalau Chami menggeser logam yang kedua, Chami bisa lihat inisial huruf " Y " di dalamnya, yang berarti nama Yunho hyung... "

" waaaa kelen! Chami cukaaa cekali hadiahnya! Makacih ya Yuno hyung! "

Chu~~

Changmin mencium pipi Yunho

**Deg!**

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Changmin mencium pipi Yunho, tapi tetap saja Yunho tak pernah terbiasa dan jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, Yunho tak pernah melihat Changmin lagi di sekolahnya.

Yunho juga tidak pernah melihat ibunya lagi datang ke sekolah Changmin.

Memiliki firasat yang tak enak, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumahnya yang dulu. Kediaman rumah Nyonya Shim.

" Yunho? " tanya tetangga saat melihat Yunho berdiri di depan pagar rumah Nyonya Shim

" ah selamat siang Tuan Lee.. " sapa Yunho

" kamu ada perlu apa Yunho? "

" hmmm... umma.. ada? "

Tuan Lee terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

" Memangnya kamu tinggal dimana sekarang, Nak? Kamu tidak tahu kalau umma-mu sudah pindah rumah? "

Kini giliran Yunho yang terkejut mendengar berita itu. Yunho menggeleng sedih. Ia memang sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar kepindahan ibu dan adiknya.

" Aku tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung sekarang... Memangnya, umma pindah kemana? "

" Wah.. aku tidak tahu, Nak. "

" baiklah.. terima kasih atas infonya Tuan Lee.. "

Yunho pun berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju mobilnya. Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Yunho tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam. Meraih tas sekolahnya dan memegang erat gantungan kunci yang terpasang di sana. Gantungan kunci dengan dua lapis logam berbentuk hati. Yang sengaja ia pesan khusus, sepasang untuknya dan adiknya, Changmin.

Kali ini, ia benar – benar harus berpisah dengan ibu dan adik tersayangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_15 tahun kemudian.._

" _Konbanwa_... " sambut seorang pelayan saat Yunho memasuki sebuah restoran jepang yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo.

Yunho hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan agak membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja reservasi untuk menanyakan tempat duduk yang sudah di reservasi terlebih dahulu oleh klien kerjanya.

" _Sumimasen_.. saya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Ikuta, bisa anda tunjukkan dimana table-nya ?"

" _Douzo_.. " petugas reservasi pun mengantarkan Yunho menuju meja yang dimaksud.

Hari ini Yunho bermaksud untuk menemui partner kerja baru yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Perusahaan keluarga yang diwariskan seluruhnya kepadanya. Walaupun namanya bermarga Jung, namun ia harus memimpin perusahaan keluarga Shim, perusahaan keluarga dari ibunya.

" Jung Yunho-san, apa kabar?... Selamat datang di Jepang.. Maaf sekali saya tidak bisa menjemput anda di bandara.. " sapa klien Yunho saat Yunho menghampirinya

" Ah tidak apa – apa Tuan Ikuta-sama.. Lagipula semua akomodasi saya sudah diatur oleh anak buah saya.. "

" Mari silahkan duduk Jung Yunho-san.. " klien Yunho mempersilahkannya duduk.

Sesaat setelah Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, seorang pelayan di restoran itu mendatangi Yunho dan kliennya dan menawarkan buku menu.

" _Konbanwa_.. Silahkan tuan – tuan.. anda mau pesan apa?.. " tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Yunho yang lebih dulu memantapkan pilihan makanannya, mendongak ke arah pelayan tersebut untuk mengucapkan pesanannya.

**Deg!**

Seketika saja tubuh Yunho menegang kaku saat menemukan sepasang mata milik pelayan restoran tersebut. Bibirnya kelu dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia membuka mulutnya namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mampu terucap dari mulutnya.

" Maaf Tuan, anda mau pesan apa? " tanya pelayan restoran tersebut saat mendapati tatapan Yunho yang tak berkedip memandang ke arahnya.

" S... ss... saya.. pp.. pes.. pesan.. ini.. " tiba – tiba saja Yunho tergagap mengeluarkan suaranya yang gemetar dan menunjuk salah satu paket menu yang ada di buku menu dengan telunjuknya yang bergetar. Mata Yunho benar – benar tidak bisa dialihkan. Ia masih menatap lekat pada lelaki yang kini mencatat menu pesanannya.

" hmm ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan? " Pelayan itu kembali bertanya pada Yunho. Namun Yunho hanya bisa memandangnya bisu dan memperhatikan mata bulat, hidung panjang, dan bibir sintal yang lebar milik pelayan tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya kini giliran klien Yunho yang memesan makanan, Yunho masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki di sampingnya yang memakai seragam pelayan. Di sudut kiri seragamnya, terdapat nametag yang terbuat dari kuningan, bertuliskan namanya.

**Deg!**

Jantung Yunho kini berdebar lebih menggila lagi dari sebelumnya. Seluruh badannya panas. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" Chami.. " gumam Yunho lirih

" ya? Anda memanggil saya Tuan? " tanya pelayan tersebut sambil menatap Yunho heran

" ... "

Yunho mendadak seperti terkena _down syndrome_ dengan tatapan anehnya yang melekat pada pelayan tersebut, tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

" Baiklah kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang anda pesan.. silahkan dicicipi dahulu snack restoran kami sambil menunggu pesanan anda siap.. "

Sampai pelayan restoran tersebut pergi meninggalkan meja Yunho, pandangan Yunho tetap mengikuti arah kepergian pelayan tersebut.

" Anda tidak apa – apa Jung Yunho-san? " tanya klien Yunho yang membuat pandangan Yunho akhirnya kembali beralih kepadanya

" Ah.. tidak apa – apa.. "

" Tapi sepertinya.. anda tertarik sekali dengan pelayan tadi? "

" iya. Hmm.. bukan begitu.. " Yunho mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal " ... hanya saja... aku rasa.. dia.. mirip sekali dengan adikku.. "

" Adik?.. saya pikir.. anda pewaris tunggal perusahaan anda.. "

" Iya.. memang saya pewaris perusahaan keluarga saya.. tapi, sebenarnya.. Ah, sudahlah.. Saya rasa hal ini tidak perlu dibahas... Mari kita bicarakan kerja sama kita.. "

Yunho pun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan antara ia dan kliennya. Untuk beberapa saat Yunho tampak tidak fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

Pikirannya mendadak terbagi dengan ingatannya tentang pelayan restoran yang ia pikir mirip sekali dengan adiknya.

Padahal sudah 15 tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya. Ia tidak tahu adiknya tumbuh seperti apa sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu keberadaan adiknya sekarang.

Sebagian pikirannya menganggap hal yang mustahil jika pelayan itu adalah adiknya. Yang bekerja di salah satu restoran di Jepang. Namun hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat pelayan itu. Ia bisa merasakan keberadaan adiknya yang sangat dekat.

" permisi Tuan – tuan.. ini pesanan anda.. " seorang pelayan mendatangi meja Yunho.

Yunho sudah mengantisipasi dengan antusias. Namun alangkah kecewanya ia saat menemukan bahwa pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya bukan pelayan yang sebelumnya.

Hingga pertemuan dengan kliennya berakhir, Yunho masih enggan untuk meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

" _Itte rasshai.. " _salam pelayan restoran saat Yunho dan kliennya keluar restoran.

" Maaf Tuan Ikuta-sama, anda pulang duluan saja.. Ada barang saya yang tertinggal di meja.. "

" Oh baiklah kalau begitu.. Saya permisi dulu.. Selamat malam Jung Yunho-san.. "

" Selamat malam.. "

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada kliennya, Yunho kembali memasuki restoran tersebut dan menuju meja kasir.

" Maaf kalau saya mengganggu, tapi apa boleh saya bertemu dengan salah satu pelayan di sini? "

" Siapa yang ingin anda temui? " tanya kasir restoran

" Namanya Chami.. "

" Oh.. sebentar.. saya panggilkan dahulu.. "

Kasir itu kemudian pergi ke arah dapur dan kembali keluar seorang diri.

" Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, sepertinya ia belum bisa menemui anda sekarang, mengingat ramainya restoran saat ini.. Jika anda mau, silahkan menunggunya.. " terang kasir tersebut

" Baiklah saya akan menunggunya.. "

Yunho pun akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya. Entah berapa cangkir minuman yang ia habiskan. ! jam. 2 jam. Hingga restoran itu akan tutup, Yunho masih belum bisa menemui pelayan yang ia maksud.

" Maaf.. apa anda mencari saya? "Akhirnya pelayan restoran yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Yunho pun menghampirinya.

**Deg!**

Perasaan itu kembali muncul. Yunho yakin hatinya tidak salah kali ini.

" Silahkan duduk.. " Yunho mempersilakan pelayan itu duduk

" Maaf... tapi.. ada perlu apa ya anda mencari saya? " Mata bulat pelayan itu menatap Yunho dengan heran. Kedua alis tebalnya bahkan ikut bertaut menjadi satu.

" Chami.. apa... itu.. nama... asli kamu? " tanya Yunho ragu

" Iya.. memangnya kenapa? "

Mendengar jawaban dari pelayan tersebut, kini lututnya menjadi lemas sekali.

Ternyata hatinya salah menebak. Jika pelayan itu memang adiknya, seharusnya Chami bukanlah nama aslinya. Karena nama adiknya adalah Shim Changmin.

" tidak apa – apa.. " jawab Yunho lirih.

Tiba – tiba saja air mata mengalir di pipi Yunho. Ia terlalu berharap bahwa takdir bisa mempertemukannya dengan adiknya saat ini.

" Anda tidak apa – apa Tuan? " tanya pelayan itu khawatir melihat Yunho tiba – tiba menangis di hadapannya.

" Aku tidak apa – apa.. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu.. "

Setelah menyeka air matanya, Yunho akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. " .. Sekali lagi, maaf mengganggumu.. " ucap Yunho sambil membungkuk ke arah pelayan tersebut.

Dengan langkahnya yang terasa berat ia kemudian menuju pintu keluar restoran. Ia terlalu banyak berharap bahwa pria yang baru saja ditemuinya adalah adik yang selama ini ia cari.

Bertahun – tahun Yunho mencari daftar nama kependudukan di seluruh Korea atas nama Shim Changmin, namun hasilnya nihil.

Sementara itu, pelayan restoran yang masih tak bergeming di tempat duduknya menghela nafas beratnya. Sedikit menunduk dengan tatapannya yang sayu ke arah meja di depannya.

" Aku tahu itu kau hyung.. " gumamnya lirih.

.

.

**~TBC?**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Ellucky07, protect, cloud3204, AYUnhomin, Snakey me, yunbear, Irmawks, UMax18, BumMinnie3, shakyu, vivi minnie, KyuKi Yanagishita, ajib4ff, Silver Bullet 1412, yunjae always, s4kur4h4n4, Miracle 7-3 **yang udah review di chap 2 kemarin. Aku juga bikinnya nangis2 kemarin T.T

Tapi di chap ini udah tau dong gimana sebenernya ibunya min? jadi jangan pada benci ya sama ibunya min..

terus gimana, gimana? masih mau lanjut atau nggak nih ceritanya?

Last, review yaaa..


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny**

**chapter 4**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Changmin POV_

" Konbanwa.. Silahkan tuan – tuan.. anda mau pesan apa?.. " tanyaku pada 2 orang pelanggan pria yang berpakaian resmi dan rapi. Yang satu sudah agak tua dan yang satunya lagi masih muda. Sepertinya pria yang muda umurnya tidak jauh dengan umurku.

Pria yang lebih muda akhirnya mendongak ke arahku.

**Deg!**

Matanya. Matanya yang mirip musang mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang ingin kukubur dalam – dalam agar tidak menimbulkan ingatanku padanya. Aku rindu sekaligus benci dengan mata itu.

Mata itu kini menatapku lekat. Terlihat ia membuka mulutnya namun tak terdengar suara apapun dari sana.

Jantungku berdetak makin tak karuan. Entah firasat apa ini.

" Maaf Tuan, anda mau pesan apa? " tanyaku pada pria itu. Aku mencoba bertanya dengan berusaha serileks mungkin.

" S... ss... saya.. pp.. pes.. pesan.. ini.. " pria itu menunjuk sebuah menu paket lengkap dalam daftar menu, namun matanya tak teralihkan dari pandanganku.

_Ada apa dengan orang ini? _

_Kenapa ia gugup seperti itu?_

_Kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu? _

_Apa ia merasakan seperti yang aku rasakan?_

_Atau jangan – jangan.._

_Ah tidak mungkin!_

" hmm ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan? " suaraku mulai tercekat.

Kini giliran pria yang lebih tua yang memesan makanan. Aku mencatat dengan serius. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiran anehku pada tulisanku yang tidak terlihat bagus.

" Chami.. " gumamnya pelan sekali.

**Deg!**

_Apa – apaan orang ini?_

_Kenapa ia memanggilku seperti itu? Kenapa juga jantungku berdegup kencang sekali saat ia memanggilku?_

_Padahal selama ini, semua orang yang kukenal memanggilku seperti itu._

_Tunggu,_

_Jangan – jangan firasatku memang benar, orang ini..._

" ya? Anda memanggil saya Tuan? " tanyaku mulai panik.

" ... " tak ada jawaban darinya. Atau aku yang salah dengar?

" Baiklah kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang anda pesan.. silahkan dicicipi dahulu snack restoran kami sambil menunggu pesanan anda siap.. "

_Lebih baik aku cepat – cepat pergi. Sebelum orang itu bertindak yang lebih aneh lagi._

_._

_._

" Chami.. ada yang mencarimu di luar.. " kasir restoranku baru saja masuk ke dapur saat aku akan mengantarkan pesanan.

" Siapa? " tanyaku bingung

" Entahlah.. aku lupa tanya namanya siapa.. yang jelas, ia pelanggan yang tadi duduk di table nomor 7.. "

**Deg!**

_Orang itu?_

_Untuk apa mencariku?_

" Maaf, katakan saja aku sedang sibuk.. aku harus mengantarkan pesanan.. " aku menunjukkan nampan di depanku yang siap aku antarkan.

" Baiklah.. akan kusampaikan padanya.. "

_Sudah tidak diragukan lagi._

_Orang itu.. pasti Yunho._

.

.

" Chami.. orang yang mencarimu tadi, ia menunggu di table nomor 7.. " kasir restoranku berlalu begitu saja saat aku akan bersiap – siap untuk pulang.

_Ish! Kenapa ia masih di sini sih?_

Dengan langkah enggan aku terpaksa menemuinya.

" Maaf.. apa anda mencari saya? " tanyaku sambil berusaha menormalkan suaraku sebisa mungkin.

" Silahkan duduk.. " ia mempersilakanku duduk. Aku pun duduk sambil menunduk. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menatap matanya. Sudah cukup rasanya orang ini membuat hidupku menderita. Sudah cukup orang ini membuat hatiku sakit dan sesak.

" Maaf... tapi.. ada perlu apa ya anda mencari saya? " Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menatapnya.

" Chami.. apa... itu.. nama... asli kamu? "

**Deg!**

_Apa ia mengenaliku?_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

" Iya.. memangnya kenapa? " aku tidak berbohong. Setidaknya nama resmiku di Jepang memanglah Chami. Namun nama kelahiranku adalah Shim Changmin.

" tidak apa – apa.. " jawabnya lirih.

Kulihat matanya yang berkaca – kaca menatapku sayu. Hingga akhirnya, butiran air mata itu jatuh juga membasahi rahangnya yang tegas.

" Anda tidak apa – apa Tuan? "

" Aku tidak apa – apa.. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu.. "

Ia segera menyeka air matanya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. " .. Sekali lagi, maaf mengganggumu... " ucapnya sambil membungkuk kemudian pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

" Aku tahu itu kau hyung.. " gumamku lirih.

Kuraba dada kiriku. Sakit. Perih.

Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tangisku.

Aku tidak ingin kelihatan lemah. Selama ini aku sudah berhasil hidup atas kerja kerasku sendiri.

Sejak meninggalnya ibuku 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri dalam kesengsaraan.

Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi anak nomor 2. Aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi anak nomor 1 dan satu – satunya.

Karena ibu kandungku sendiri, lebih menyayangi orang itu. Orang yang baru saja aku lihat dengan setelan jas rapinya. Dengan segala kemewahan yang ia punya.

Orang itu, tidak hanya membunuh ayahku. Orang itu bahkan telah merebut hati ibu kandungku.

Aku sudah cukup lelah mendengar ibuku yang selalu meneriakkan namanya dalam tidurnya. Sekali pun dalam mimpinya, ibuku tidak pernah membayangkan aku. Ibuku bahkan selalu tertidur dengan memeluk foto mereka bertiga. Ayahku, ibuku, dan orang itu.

Ibuku tidak pernah memandangku lekat seperti ketika ia melihat foto orang itu.

Orang itu, yang bahkan telah merebut hatiku.

Orang itu, membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun tetap saja, orang itu mengambil segala yang aku punya. Aku benci orang itu.

Orang itu, Jung Yunho.

_*Changmin POV end_

.

.

Sesampainya di hotel. Yunho tidak langsung tidur.

Yunho memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat kembali pertemuannya tadi dengan si pelayan restoran

**Deg!**

_Aku bisa merasakannya._

_Walau hanya membayangkannya saja, aku bisa merasa.._

_Kau Changminku.._

_Chami... Hyung rindu sekali padamu_

_._

.

Dengan langkah yang berat Changmin berjalan pulang ke rumah sewanya. Punggungnya terasa pegal sekali setelah seharian bekerja di restoran.

Tapi sakit punggungnya ternyata masih tak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

" Haaahh... " Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang sudah mengeras. Ia mengambil tasnya yang ia lempar di bawah kasur saat memasuki kamar. Meletakkan tas tersebut di atas tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring nyaman di kasurnya "... kenapa kamu harus hadir kembali ke kehidupanku, bodoh?! " Changmin menggenggam erat gantungan kunci berbentuk hati yang menggantung di tas ranselnya.

Changmin membuka genggaman tangannya dan menggeser lapisan logam kedua pada gantungan kunci tersebut. Terlihatlah inisial " Y " di dalamnya.

_Yunho.._

_Tahukah kalau aku begitu membencimu hyung?_

_Tahukah kalau kau juga cinta pertamaku?_

_Kita bahkan saudara sepupu_

_Kita berasal dari keluarga yang sedarah_

_Tidak bisakah kau menjadi orang lain saja?_

_Yang sama sekali tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku_

_Bisakah kau tidak menganggapku adik?_

_Bisakah kau menghapus kebencianku terhadapmu?_

_._

_._

" Selamat siang Tuan Yunho.. " seorang bawahan Yunho memasuki kamar hotel Yunho

" Selamat siang... " jawab Yunho malas.

" Saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa pesawat anda untuk kembali ke Korea sudah siap Tuan.. "

" Tuan Yoo... Maaf, tapi sepertinya.. saya tidak jadi pulang hari ini.. lagipula ini weekend.. Jadi mungkin saya pulang ke Korea hari Minggu.. "

" Baiklah.. saya akan urus kembali jadwal keberangkatannya... Permisi Tuan.. "

Yunho tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Bayangan dan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada seseorang bernama Chami.

Hari itu, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali mendatangi restoran jepang yang semalam ia kunjungi.

Yunho turun dari mobilnya dengan tergesa – gesa untuk mengejar sesosok pria bertubuh ramping yang kini berjalan dengan langkah panjangnya yang akan memasuki pintu masuk restoran.

" Chami! " Yunho memanggil pria itu. Pria itu pun menghentikan langkahnya

" Chami.. " Yunho meraih siku pria itu dan membalikkan badan ke hadapannya.

" K...kk..kau?...mm...mau... apa? " tanya Changmin yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Yunho

" ah.. Maaf... " Yunho membungkukkan badannya " Maaf.. tapi... apa aku boleh berbicara denganmu? "

" Untuk apa? Saya tidak mengenal anda, Tuan.. " jawab Changmin berbohong

" Iya.. tapi.. bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu? "

Changmin tampak memikirkan pertanyaan Yunho sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

" Baiklah... kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu.. " ajak Changmin untuk memasuki restoran.

Changmin dan Yunho memilih tempat duduk yang agak ke pojok di samping jendela. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan canggung satu sama lain.

" Perkenalkan, namaku.. Yunho.. " Yunho memulai perkenalannya

" Aku.. Chami.. " jawab Changmin gugup

" Kalau boleh tahu, umurmu berapa? "

Changmin kembali memikirkan pertanyaan Yunho. Ia menghitung selisih umurnya dan Yunho.

" Umurku 23 tahun.. " jawab Changmin kembali berbohong

" Ah.. kalau begitu, kita seumuran! " jawab yunho antusias " ... kamu boleh memanggilku dengan nama saja kalau begitu... " ia tersenyum lembut pada Changmin

.

.

" Chami! " panggil Yunho saat Changmin keluar restoran seusai bekerja

" Yunho?.. sedang apa kamu di sini? "

" Sesuai janjiku tadi, aku ingin menjemputmu pulang.. "

" Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Yunho.. aku bisa pulang sendiri.. lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa untuk pulang sendiri.. "

" Ah tidak apa – apa.. "

Yunho mengajak Changmin untuk memasuki mobilnya.

" Terma kasih.. " ucap Changmin saat Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuknya

Changmin kemudian melepaskan tas ranselnya dan meletakkan tas tersebut di pangkuannya. Dan kemudian menghadap ke kaca di depannya.

"Oh! " Changmin terkesiap melihat gantungan kunci yang tergantung di spion dalam mobil. Ia memperhatikan gantungan kunci yang tergantung di sana dengan seksama.

" Ah itu... " Changmin tak menyadari kalau Yunho sudah duduk di sampingnya dan menemukannya tengah menatap intens pada gantungan kuncinya. " ... itu gantungan kunci yang sama dengan adikku... aku selalu membawanya kemana pun aku pergi.. "

Dengan segera Changmin berusaha menutupi gantungan kunci yang sama yang tergantung pada tas ranselnya.

" Couple? " tanya Changmin berusaha serileks mungkin

" Yahhh bisa dikatakan begitu.. gantungan kunci couple.. hanya... rasanya aneh saja, menyebutnya seperti itu... mengingat, hubungan kami adalah kakak - adik.. " Yunho tersenyum lembut menatap Changmin

**Deg!**

_Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu hyung? Kau terlihat tampan sekali... Ah tidak tidak!... Aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang bukan – bukan.. Aku harus fokus pada tujuanku! Menghancurkanmu!_, batin Changmin

Yunho mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan menanyakan arah rumah Changmin. Namun dalam perjalanan, ia menemukan satu tempat yang ramai sekali.

" Di sana ada apa Chami? "

" Oh.. itu... itu hanya seperti pasar malam yang dibuka setiap weekend... " jelas Changmin

" Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana? " tanya Yunho antusias

" Maaf Yunho.. tapi lain kali saja.. aku lelah sekali... sepertinya kakiku tidak akan sanggup berjalan.. " tolak Changmin

" Tapi aku ingin sekali ke sana... " Yunho mulai merajuk pada Changmin. "... Bagaimana kalau kamu aku gendong? "

" APA?! Kamu sudah gila ya? Kita akan jadi tontonan orang banyak nanti! " Changmin menatap horor pada Yunho.

Yunho sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Changmin dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

" Yunho! "

" Pleaassee... hanya kali ini saja.. " Yunho kembali memohon pada Changmin.

Changmin pun luluh akhirnya dan mengikuti Yunho turun dari mobil.

" Ayo naik! " Yunho tiba – tiba berjongkok di depan Changmin

" Yunho! Aku tidak mau! Aku jalan sendiri saja! " tolak Changmin

" Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau membuat kakimu kenapa – kenapa.. Ayo cepat! Atau... kau mau aku gendong dengan _bridal style_?" Changmin kembali menatap horor pada Yunho dan sedetik kemudian ia terpaksa menaiki punggung Yunho.

" Ternyata kamu berat juga... " ucap Yunho saat menggendong Changmin.

" Makanya turunkan aku! " wajah Changmin sudah berubah menjadi merah padam dan hanya bisa menunduk ke arah jalan.

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Yunho. Ia malu sekali saat banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka berjalan dengan Yunho yang menggendongnya.

" Chami... kita makan di situ dulu ya.. "

" Terserah kau saja! "

" Ayolah Chami... jangan ngambek seperti itu.. "

" Kamu kira aku tidak malu dengan semua orang yang sedang memperhatikan kita sekarang?! "

" hehehe... " Yunho terus saja melangkahkan kakinya " ... biarkan saja.. lagipula, aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu lelah.. "

.

.

" ini rumahmu? " Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mungil dengan cat tembok yang sudah kumal.

" Iya " jawab Changmin singkat

" Boleh aku masuk? "

**Deg!**

_Gawat! Bagaimana kalau Yunho melihat fotoku dan umma?_, batin Changmin

" Hmm... maaf Yunho... lain kali saja ya.. ini... sudah larut malam.. sebaiknya kamu pulang sekarang.. Aku takut kamu mengantuk di jalan.. "

Merasa diperhatikan, Yunho memandang Changmin dengan lembut.

" Kamu tidak perlu khawatir... " Yunho mengacak – acak lembut rambut Changmin

**Deg!**

Seketika saja tubuh Changmin menegang dan pipinya terasa panas.

" Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku langsung pulang saja sekarang... " Yunho tersenyum ke arahnya "... kamu juga langsung istirahat yaa... minggu depan, aku akan kembali ke sini... "

" minggu depan? " tanya Changmin bingung

" Iya.. besok.. aku harus pulang ke negaraku... Tapi, aku janji... setiap weekend, aku pasti akan datang ke sini..."

Entah kenapa, Changmin merasa ada sedikit kebahagiaan di hatinya. Ia pun akhirnya membalas tersenyum pada Yunho.

.

.

Sepulangnya ke Korea, Yunho kembali memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Chami.

Ia bersandar di sofa besarnya dan kembali membayangkan wajah manis yang kini dicandunya itu.

_Ternyata aku salah.._

_Ia memang bukan Changmin adikku._

_Tapi.. setiap kali aku melihatnya, jantungku selalu berdebar tak menentu_

_Mungkinkah aku... Jatuh cinta padanya?_

_Akhirnyaaaa.._

_Aku bisa merasakan cinta lagi. Setelah sekian lama hidup sendiri tanpa cinta kasih keluargaku._

_Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan cintaku pergi lagi._

_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Chami._

.

.

Weekend berikutnya, seperti yang dijanjikan Yunho, ia pun kembali datang menemui Changmin.

" YUNHO! " pekik Changmin terkejut mendapati Yunho yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya

" Hai... pagi ini... aku ingin mengantarkanmu berangkat kerja... boleh kan? " Yunho tersenyum memandang Changmin.

_Ya Tuhan... Kenapa makhluk di depanku ini manis sekali pagi ini?.. Dengan kemeja cokelatnya yang pas di tubuhnya yang ramping dan kancingnya... Eh? Tunggu!_, batin Yunho saat memperhatikan Changmin.

" Hmm.. Chami... maaf.. " jemari Yunho meraih dada bidang Changmin

**Deg!**

Tubuh Changmin menegang seketika saat merasakan sentuhan Yunho padanya.

" Kancingmu tidak terpasang dengan benar... " Yunho membetulkan posisi kancing kemeja Changmin yang terpasang dengan acak.

Jantung Changmin semakin berdegup dengan kencang saat mendapati mata Yunho yang menatap lekat pada tubuhnya.

" Nah... sekarang kamu sudah benar – benar rapi dan siap berangkat.. Ayo! " ajak Yunho

**Deg!**

Darah Changmin berdesir dengan deras saat merasakan tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya. Berjalan menuju mobil Yunho dengan bergandengan tangan.

Tanpa sadar, Changmin pun tersenyum simpul sambil menunduk malu.

" Silahkan.. " Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Changmin.

" Terima kasih.. " ucap Changmin sebelum memasuki mobil

Yunho kemudian menutup pintunya dan mengitari mobilnya menuju kursi pengemudi.

" Yunho.. lain kali kamu tidak perlu membukakan pintu untukku.. aku bukan anak kecil Yunho.. aku bisa melakukannya sendiri... " ucap Changmin sambil memasang seatbeltnya. Kemudian meletakkan tas ransel di pangkuannya. Beruntung gantungan kunci di tasnya sudah ia copot dan ia taruh di dalam tas tersebut.

" Aku tahu kamu memang bukan anak kecil... hanya saja.. entah kenapa aku senang melakukannya.. jadi bolehkan kalau aku selalu membukakan pintu untukmu? " tanya Yunho yang kini menatap Changmin dengan lembut.

" Terserah kamu sajalah.. " jawab Changmin malas menanggapi

Selama perjalanan menuju restoran, Changmin dan Yunho banyak mengobrol tentang segala hal. Seringkali tawa renyah Yunho membuat Changmin memandang kagum padanya. Tawa yang menghihasi wajah tampan Yunho dan membuat jantung Changmin berdegup kencang saat melihatnya.

" Nah.. kita sudah sampai.. " Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di seberang jalan restoran tempat Changmin bekerja.

Dengan sigap ia turun dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Changmin.

" Nanti pulangnya aku jemput yaa.. " ucap Yunho saat Changmin turun dari mobilnya

" Terserah kamu saja.. "

" Kenapa terserah aku? Memangnya kamu tidak mau aku jemput? " tanya Yunho dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat – buat.

" Iya iyaaa.. " jawab Changmin menyerah " .. Aku masuk dulu ya.. " Changmin melambaikan tangannya sekilas sambil menyeberang jalan. Ia tidak melihat ada sepeda motor yang sedang melaju kencang.

" Chami AWAS! "

Grep!

Yunho menarik Changmin dan memeluknya. Bisa dirasakan olehnya tubuh Changmin yang sedikit terguncang.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin dan mengusap lembut punggungnya untuk menenangkan Changmin.

Aroma tubuh Yunho yang ia resapi dan juga belaian lembut Yunho pada punggungnya benar – benar membuat Changmin tenang.

Setelah merasakan tubuh Changmin yang sudah rileks, akhirnya Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

" Kamu tidak apa – apa kan? " Yunho menatap Changmin khawatir.

" Aku tidak apa – apa.. " jawab Changmin sambil berusaha tersenyum pada Yunho

Sedetik kemudian Yunho meraih tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya hangat. Tanpa bicara ia menggandeng tangan Changmin untuk menyeberangkannya ke restoran tempat ia bekerja.

Setelah sampai di depan restoran, Yunho melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan Changmin.

" Aku pergi dulu.. nanti malam aku jemput... " ucap Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badan untuk kembali menyeberang jalan.

" Yunho.. " Changmin meraih siku Yunho.

Yunho pun membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Changmin

**Cup!**

Changmin mencium pipi Yunho, membuat tubuh Yunho menegang seketika.

**Deg!**

" Terima kasih.. " bisik Changmin di telinga Yunho

Jantung Yunho kini berdetak tak karuan. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Changmin yang berlalu begitu saja dan meninggalkannya di luar restoran.

Jemarinya menyentuh pipi yang baru saja dikecup oleh Changmin. Senyum simpul pun akhirnya terbentuk di wajahnya.

.

.

" Yunho.. " sapa Changmin pada Yunho yang sudah menunggu lama di luar restoran "... maaf aku lama.. aku tadi membereskan meja dulu.. "

" Tidak apa – apa.. Ayo! " Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin.

Changmin yang awalnya ragu, akhirnya meraih jemari itu dan mentautkannya dengan jemarinya sendiri.

Kesekian kalinya mereka bergandengan tangan, namun tetap saja membuat jantung keduanya selalu berdegup kencang merasakan sentuhan satu sama lain.

" Chami.. " ucap Yunho saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Yunho. " ... aku punya hadiah untukmu..."

" Hadiah? Tapi... aku kan tidak sedang ulang tahun.. "

Yunho tertawa ringan mendengar jawaban Changmin dan mengacak – acak lembut rambut Changmin.

" Aku tahu... Aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah saja untukmu... "

" Hadiah apa? "

" ini.." Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Changmin.

" Apa ini? " tanya Changmin bingung saat menerima hadiah dari Yunho

" Buka saja.. " Yunho tersenyum penuh antusias memandang Changmin.

Dengan segera Changmin membuka kotak itu dan terkejut saat melihat isinya.

" Kalung? " Changmin menatap Yunho bingung.

Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang sama dari dalam bajunya. Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati dengan dua lapis logam.

" Couple?! " tanya Changmin semakin bingung. Yunho mengangguk sekali lagi.

" Waktu itu kelihatannya kamu tertarik sekali dengan gantungan kunciku ini.." Jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk gantungan kunci yang tergantung di depannya. " ...yang sengaja aku pesan sepasang untukku dan adikku. Jadi.. aku pikir.. aku ingin membuat hal yang sama denganmu.." Yunho menatap Changmin dengan lembut. "... Liontin kalung ini.. jika kamu menggeser logam yang pertama, kamu akan melihat ukiran huruf " C " di dalamnya.. tapi jika kamu menggeser logam yang kedua, kamu akan melihat ukiran huruf " Y " di dalamnya.. yang berarti nama kita berdua... "

Mendengar penjelasan Yunho, tanpa sadar Changmin meneteskan air matanya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana Yunho menjelaskan hal yang sama padanya saat memberinya hadiah gantungan kunci waktu ia masih kecil.

" Chami? " Yunho mengangkat wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangannya " ... kenapa kamu menangis? " Yunho menyapukan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Changmin. Namun, bukannya berhenti, air mata Changmin semakin mengalir deras.

Melihat mata bulat Changmin yang kini dibanjiri air mata, wajah Yunho akhirnya mendekat ke arah Changmin. Ia sendiri tidak yakin akan apa yang dilakukannya.

Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja untuk mendekatkan wajahnya hingga akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh bibir Changmin.

Ia mengecup singkat bibir Changmin. Membuat wajah Changmin merah padam dan seketika itu juga, air matanya berhenti.

Dengan wajah Changmin yang merona dan mata bulatnya yang memandang sayu, membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk mengecupnya lagi. Melepaskannya. Dan menciumnya lagi lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Bisa ia rasakan ada getaran aneh di hatinya saat bibirnya menyentuh dan menekan bibir Changmin yang lembut. Sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan memagut lembut bibir atas dan bibir bawah Changmin bergantian. Menyapu dan merasakan bibir indah Changmin dengan lidahnya yang bergerak di atas bibir Changmin. Dan menekan lembut lagi serta melumatnya.

" Chami.. " panggil Yunho lembut saat mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. " Jangan menangis lagi.. " Yunho menatap Changmin lembut yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Changmin.

" Bisa pakaikan ini? " Changmin mengangkat kotak hadiah dari Yunho.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi Yunho mengambil kalung dari dalam kotaknya dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Changmin untuk memakaikan kalung itu.

" Kamu suka? " tanya Yunho

" Iya.. suka sekali.. " jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum.

" hmm.. Chami.. " panggil Yunho ragu

" ya? "

" Maaf.. tadi... aku... " ucap Yunho gugup

" Ah tidak apa – apa Yunho.. tidak perlu dibahas.. " potong Changmin yang sedetik kemudian langsung menunduk malu.

Selama perjalanan, Yunho dan Changmin kini hanya terdiam canggung. Kedua wajah mereka merah merona membayangkan ciuman yang baru saja mereka rasakan.

" hmm Chami.. besok pagi aku jemput lagi ya.. " Yunho membuka suaranya saat mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Changmin

" tidak perlu Yunho.. besok aku libur... "

" Benarkah? " tanya Yunho antusias

Changmin mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu... maukah... jalan – jalan... denganku besok? " tanya Yunho gugup

Dengan senyumnya yang tertahan, Changmin mengangguk sekali lagi.

" Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok Yunho.. " Changmin sudah akan membuka pintunya

" Tunggu! " Yunho segera bergegas turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Changmin.

Changmin sudah tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi saat melihat Yunho melakukan itu untuknya dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, lagi – lagi Yunho menggandeng tangan Changmin dan mengantarkannya hingga di depan pintu rumah Changmin.

Yunho menatap Changmin intens sebelum akhirnya ia mencium pipi Changmin yang merona merah muda.

**Deg!**

" _Good night.._ " bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin, dan berhasil membuat pipinya berubah menjadi merah padam.

.

.

**~TBC/END**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih banyaak untuk **I.W, yunluvmin, Ukeminnie, hominlove, Guest, yunnie, hominika, berrychan, minminbab, , vivi minnie, shakyu, AYUnhomin, ajib4ff, cloud3024, ELLucky77, UMax18, s4kur4h4n4, Silver Bullet 1412, Snakey me, shin min hyo, BumMinnie3** yang udah review di chap 3 dan selalu kasih dukungan buat ff ini.. Gomawo *deep bow* *kecup basah dari nanachan*

Maaf kalo typo dan aneh. Tapi di chap ini aku lagi gak mau sedih2an dulu, jadinya aku buat gini deh. hehe

Kemarin masih ada yang bingung sm hubungan mereka. Jadi, mereka emang bukan kakak adik kandung, tapi sepupu-an. Nah, kalo soal incest atau bukan incest, silahkan menilai sendiri.

kalo reviewnya nyampe 100, baru aku update deh ya.. Kalo nggak yaudah end di sini aja..


	5. Chapter 5

Yunho menatap Changmin intens sebelum akhirnya ia mencium pipi Changmin yang merona merah muda.

**Deg!**

" _Good night.._ " bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin, dan berhasil membuat pipinya berubah menjadi merah padam.

**.**

**.**

**Destiny**

**chapter 5**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho kembali ke hotelnya dengan hati yang berbunga – bunga. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Ia segera menyiapkan dan merencanakan apa saja keperluan untuk kegiatan esok hari dengan Changmin.

Ia bahkan sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari esok. Momen ini adalah momen yang selama ini ia tunggu – tunggu. Berkencan dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Ini pertama kalinya ia lakukan.

Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa semua berjalan dengan lancar. Karena ia tak ingin orang yang dicintainya kecewa padanya.

Sementara itu, Changmin punya rencana sendiri untuk kegiatan esok hari dengan Yunho. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

Yunho mengetuk pintu rumah Changmin dengan gugup. Karena ia menganggap bahwa hari ini adalah kencannya dengan Changmin.

" Ya? " Changmin menyembulkan kepalanya dengan rambut yang masih basah dari dalam pintu. Pasalnya ia baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" Y... Yu.. Yunho? " Changmin tergugup melihat Yunho yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan sweater hitam dan celana denim selututnya.

**Deg!**

" Hai.." sapa Yunho dengan tersenyum gemetar. Ia makin gugup saja dengan melihat wajah Changmin yang terbilang seksi dengan rambut basahnya sehabis mandi.

" Aku... belum siap. Ayo masuk dulu... " Changmin membuka pintunya lebih lebar untuk Yunho masuk. " .. kamu tunggu sini saja, aku siap – siap dulu... " ucap Changmin tergesa – gesa dan ingin segera pergi ke kamarnya sebelum akhirnya tangan Yunho tiba – tiba saja menahan tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

**Deg!**

Jemari panjang Yunho kini menyentuh perut rata Changmin. Membuat Changmin sedikit bergidik merasakan sentuhan asing pada tubuhnya. Sentuhan menyenangkan yang menggelitik isi perutnya.

" Yunho... " Changmin berbisik lirih dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang

" Chami... " giliran Yunho yang berbisik di telinga Changmin dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Changmin. " aku.. ingin seperti ini dulu untuk sementara... " Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Changmin akhirnya pasrah dan menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Yunho.

Merasakan tubuh Changmin yang nyaman di pelukannya, Yunho akhirnya tak tahan untuk mencium leher jenjang Changmin.

Seketika saja jantung Changmin menggila saat merasakan nafas Yunho dan ciuman hangat Yunho di lehernya.

Yunho meresapi dan menikmati aroma alami tubuh Changmin dan mulai mengerakkan jemarinya menelusuri perut Changmin hingga ke bagian dadanya yang menonjol kuat.

Tanpa sadar Yunho sudah dialiri nafsu untuk menyentuh Changmin lebih banyak dan lebih lama lagi.

Merasakan libidonya yang mulai naik, akhirnya Changmin melepaskan pelukan itu.

" Maaf Yunho.. aku pakai baju dulu... " Changmin segera meninggalkan Yunho yang terpana dengan celana bagian depannya yang sudah mulai menggembung.

.

.

" Ayo kita berangkat.. " ucap Changmin kini berkaos dalam putih dilapisi kemeja biru laut yang bagian lengannya tergulung hingga ke siku serta celana jeans biru tua. " ..apa aku harus bawa sesuatu? "tanyanya pada Yunho

" tidak perlu.. semuanya sudah aku siapkan.. Ayo! " Yunho mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut hangat oleh Changmin.

Selama di perjalanan, Changmin tak henti bertanya kepada Yunho kemana arah tujuan mereka. Namun tak sekali pun Yunho mau menjawab.

" Berhenti senyam – senyum seperti itu memandangiku! " teriak Changmin kesal merasa dipermainkan oleh Yunho. Yang diteriaki hanya diam saja. Menyetir mobil dengan santai dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Changmin dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

" Sebentar lagi kita sampai.. " ucap Yunho tiba – tiba

" Tunggu... ini bukannya jalan ke arah Ueno Park? " tanya Changmin berusaha mencoba menerka

" Iya.. kita memang akan kesana.. mumpung musim semi belum berakhir.. "

" Benarkah? " wajah Changmin yang sedari cemberut mendadak merekah seperti bunga dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca " .. sudah lama sekali aku ingin ke sana.. tapi.. karena tidak punya waktu, aku tidak bisa ke sana.. " ucap Changmin pelan, hampir menyerupai gumaman.

" Aku parkir di sini saja.. Biar kita bisa berjalan – jalan lebih lama.. " ucap Yunho yang dijawab dengan anggukan cepat oleh Changmin.

Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya dengan segera Yunho turun dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Changmin dan mengambil tas ransel besar.

" Kenapa bawa tas sebesar itu? " tanya changmin heran melihat Yunho kini membawa tas ransel besar di punggungnya.

" Lihat saja nanti.. " ucap Yunho santai sambil menggandeng tangan Changmin.

" Kau ini! Suka sekali bikin aku penasaran setengah mati! " Changmin memukul ringan bahu Yunho dengan tangannya yang terbebas

" hahaha.. habis wajahmu lucu sekali kalau sedang cemberut kesal.. "

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan taman yang dihiasi bunga sakura yang bermekaran sambil bergandengan tangan. Banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman ini pada musim semi, khususnya pada saat weekend seperti ini. Hanya saja, tidak ada satu pun yang melihat tautan jemari dua orang insan yang kini menyusuri jalan dengan canda tawa dan gurauan yang ringan.

" Menurutku.. bunga sakura merupakan bunga yang paling indah di dunia.. " ucap Changmin sambil memandang kagum bunga yang ada di atas kepalanya.

" Menurutku tidak... " balas Yunho yang seketika itu juga membuat Changmin menoleh padanya dan menatapnya bingung.

Yunho memandang Changmin dengan tatapan lembutnya dan senyuman yang tulus.

" Menurutku... kamu yang paling indah di dunia ini.. " ucap Yunho sambil membelai lembut rambut Changmin dan mengambil bunga sakura yang jatuh di kepala Changmin.

Mendengar hal itu, Changmin hanya bisa menunduk dan tersenyum malu. Yunho berhasil membuat wajahnya merah padam dan tak berhenti tersenyum.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya menemui sebuah tanah lapang di tengah – tengah taman sakura tersebut.

" Chami, ayo ke sana.. " ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk ke tanah lapang "... kita _hanami_ di sana.. "

" _Hanami?_.. " Changmin kembali menatap Yunho bingung, kemudian melihat ke arah tas ransel yang dibawa Yunho " ... jadi yang ada di tas ransel itu perlengkapan piknik? "

Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil terseyum tulus padanya.

" Kamu memang penuh kejutan.. " ucap Changmin yang kini tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

Yunho memilih tempat mereka berpiknik di bawah pohon sakura yang besar. Kemudian ia menggelar perlengkapan dan menatanya dengan rapi.

Sementara Changmin hanya menatapnya iba.

_Hyung.. Seandainya kau tahu apa yang sedang aku rencanakan, apa kau tetap bersikap baik seperti ini padaku? Seandainya kau tahu kalau aku adikmu, apa kau juga akan bersikap seperti ini padaku?_, batin Changmin

Setelah semua makanan tersaji, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Changmin yang memang belum mengisi perutnya saat pagi tadi langsung menyantap makanan dengan lahap.

" Chami.. makannya pelan – pelan saja.. " ucap Yunho saat memperhatikan Changmin yang tengah asyik menyantap suguhan makanan yang disiapkan Yunho.

Changmin hanya melihat Yunho sekilas dan melanjutkan suapannya terhadap sandwich yang sedang disantapnya.

" Chami.. " Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Changmin. Merasa ditatap dari dekat, Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho bingung. Dengan seiringnya detik waktu berjalan, jarak di antara wajah mereka pun menipis hingga akhirnya Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin dan menjilat ujung bibirnya dengan lembut. " .. ada saus di bibirmu.. " ucap Yunho pelan tepat, di hadapan wajah Changmin yang membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

Setelah berhasil membuat Changmin malu dan berhenti makan, Yunho meraih jemari Changmin. Changmin hanya menatapnya heran dan dibalas dengan tatapan lembut Yunho yang mendalam.

" Chami... maafkan aku jika aku lancang... hanya... aku rasa... aku... " ucap Yunho tergugup

" kamu kenapa Yunho? " tanya Changmin penasaran

" aku... jatuh cinta padamu... " Yunho akhirnya bernafas lega setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan berhasil membuat Changmin membeku "... sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangmu di pikiranku... aku tahu ini salah... hanya... aku tidak ingin menahan lagi perasaanku padamu... " kini Yunho menunduk dalam diam menunggu jawaban dari Changmin.

" aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho... " Changmin memeluk Yunho dengan lembut dan sukses membuat senyum Yunho merekah. Yunho pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

" terima kasih Chami... kau mau menerima cintaku... " Mendengar ucapan Yunho tersebut, Changmin tersenyum menyeringai dengan tatapan tajamnya dibalik pelukan Yunho.

.

.

Setelah berpiknik sambil menikmati keindahan bunga sakura, tanpa terasa hari sudah siang dan Yunho kembali mengajak Changmin pergi ke tempat lain.

" Kita mau kemana lagi Yunho? " tanya Changmin yang dijawab hanya dengan senyuman khasnya Yunho.

" Aku harap kejutanmu kali ini bukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan.. " jawab Changmin menyerah saat tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Yunho.

" Aku rasa ini bukan menyeramkan... tetapi... menegangkan " Yunho tersenyum misterius memandang Changmin.

" Maksudmu? " tanya Changmin semakin bingung

" Lihat saja nanti " jawab Yunho santai

.

.

" Yunho! " Changmin terkejut saat tiba di halaman parkir Fuji-Q Highland, tempat wisata yang menyuguhkan berbagai macam wahana yang paling mendebarkan.

" Kau serius mau mengajakku masuk ke tempat ini? " ucap Changmin yang kini menatap horor pda Yunho

" Yup! " jawab Yunho bersemangat dan bergegas turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Changmin.

" Yunho, aku tidak mau! " Changmin bersikeras tidak ingin turun dari mobil dan mengacuhkan uluran tangan Yunho

" Ayolah Chami sayang.. aku jamin ini pasti seru! " jawab Yunho bersemangat mencoba meyakinkan Changmin

" Seru apanya! Kalau aku tiba – tiba jatuh bagaimana? Kalau aku tiba – tiba terkena serangan jantung bagaimana?! " omel Changmin panik

" Chami sayang... safety di sini dijamin keamanannya.. lagipula, nanti ada tim dokter yang akan memeriksa kondisi kita terlebih dahulu sebelum menaiki wahana.. "

" Tapi tetap saja... AKU TAKUT KETINGGIAN! " Changmin benar – benar panik kali ini.

" Chami sayang... " Yunho berlutut menghadap Changmin " ... percaya padaku, aku akan selalu menjagamu... dan aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu... " Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tulus dan berhasil meluluhkan Changmin

" Baiklah... tapi.. aku tetap tidak mau menaiki roller coaster itu! " Changmin menunjuk ke arah roller coaster yang tertinggi dengan lintasan terpanjang.

Lagi – lagi Yunho tersenyum misterius sambil meraih tangan Changmin saat ia turun dari mobil.

" Yunho... " Changmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan baju Yunho saat akan menaiki kereta gantung.

" Tidak apa – apa sayang.. ada aku di sini.. " Yunho mengecup singkat kening Changmin kemudian memeluk Changmin dari belakang.

" Saat kereta gantung mereka sudah berjalan, maka terlihatlah semua pemandangan area Fuji-Q, bahkan pemandangan kota juga terlihat dari sana.

" indah.. " gumam Changmin sambil kini menyamankan pelukannya pada Yunho. Ia sama sekali tak tahu dan menyadari, apa yang menantinya di depan mata. Sementara Yunho yang mendengar gumaman Changmin hanya bisa terkekeh dalam hati.

Changmin tak menyadari bahwa kereta gantung yang ia naiki sebenarnya untuk mengantarkannya pada wahana yang paling mendebarkan di area Fuji-Q Highland, yaitu roller coaster mematikan.

" Nah.. kita sudah sampai.. " Yunho menggandeng Changmin keluar dari kereta gantung dan sukses membuat tubuh Changmin kaku seketika melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

" YUNHO! " pekik Changmin sambil membalikkan badannya dengan memberikan tatapan horor mematikan pada Yunho. Sedangkan yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menahan senyumnya dan memandang Changmin kalut.

" AKU TIDAK MAU! " Changmin berusaha melarikan diri, namun terlambat. Karena detik berikutnya, dengan sebuah kekuatan yang entah datang darimana, Yunho menggendong Changmin ala bridal style dan membawanya menaiki roller coaster tersebut.

" Yunho turunkan aku! " Changmin berusaha berontak dalam gendongan Yunho, namun lagi – lagi perlawanannya sudah terlambat. Karena Yunho berhasil mendudukkannya pada kursi roller coaster dan mengunci handlenya. Yunho dan Changmin kini sudah siap melaju di atas roller coaster.

" Yunhoo... " Changmin benar – benar pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah memelas. Mata bulatnya bahkan sudah mulai mengeluarkan bulir air mata.

Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, sebenarnya Yunho sama sekali tidak tega dan membuatnya segera mencium hangat bibirnya kekasihnya itu. Ia ingin sekali menghilangkan ketakutan yang ada pada kekasihnya.

Dan setelah roller coaster mulai berjalan, Changmin melepaskan ciumannya dan berteriak histeris sambil memejamkan matanya kuat – kuat. Ia juga mencengkeram erat lengan Yunho.

" Chami buka matamu! Lihat ke atas! " kencangnya laju roller coaster membuatnya harus berteriak pada Changmin.

Dengan sangat takut dan jantung yang berdebar kencang, Changmin benar – benar berusaha kuat untuk membuka matanya dan memandang ke arah atas.

**Deg!**

Changmin kini membelalakkan matanya lebar – lebar saat menemukan kata demi kata yang tergantung di atas kepalanya saat roller coaster melewatinya

YUNHO – CINTA – CHAMI – SELAMANYA – YUNHO – CINTA – CHAMI – SELAMANYA

Kata – kata itu terus berulang sepanjang lintasan roller coaster tersebut.

Tiba – tiba saja roller coaster yang semula dianggap Changmin wahana paling mematikan menjadi wahana yang paling membahagiakan sebagai roller coaster cinta. Mendadak senyum pun tak pernah lepas dari wajah Changmin.

Setelah turun dari roller coaster, tiba – tiba banyak yang memperhatikan Yunho dan Changmin. Bahkan sampai ada yang mendatangi Changmin secara langsung saat Yunho sedang pergi membelikannya minum.

" Apa kamu yang bernama Chami? " tanya seorang wanita muda

" I.. iya? Memangnya ada apa? " tanya Changmin heran

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat yaa.. Aku melihat ucapan yang ada di wahana roller coaster tadi, dan sepertinya kekasihmu benar – benar mencintaimu... "

" _Arigatou.._ tapi maaf, anda tahu darimana kalau saya Chami? "

Wanita muda itu hanya tersenyum dan memberikan arah pandangan ke arah belakang tubuh Changmin. Dengan segera Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah fotonya dalam ukuran poster yang terpasang pada depan lift.

Lagi – lagi Changmin membelalakkan matanya melihat fotonya yang sedang mengenakan seragam kerjanya sambil tersenyum. Dalam foto itu juga tertulis, bahwa CHAMI ADALAH CINTA SEJATI YUNHO.

**Deg!**

" Chami.. " panggil Yunho lembut. Changmin kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

.

.

" Chami.. "

" Hm? " Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang menyetir mobilnya

" Kamu suka dengan kejutanku? "

" tentu saja... terima kasih Yunho.. " Changmin terseyum lembut pada Yunho

" masih ada satu lagi kejutan untukmu.. "

" Apa? Masih ada? Kamu suka sekali sih membuat kejutan... untung saja aku tidak punya penyakit jantung.. " canda Changmin

" tapi, kalau kamu masih mau menerima kejutan dariku, malam ini kamu harus menginap di kamar hotelku... kalau tidak, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang.. " Yunho memberikan senyum menggodanya pada Changmin

" Tentu saja aku mau! " Changmin bersemangat sekali sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Nah..kita sudah sampai.. " ucap Yunho setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basement hotel. ".. tapi ada syaratnya sebelum kamu melihat kejutanmu... "

" Syarat apa lagi? "

" Kamu harus aku gendong dan tidak boleh membuka matamu sebelum aku izinkan.. "

" Gendong? Kenapa kamu suka sekali menggendong aku sih? Aku kan berat! " Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Habis.. wajahmu saat sedang malu dalam gendonganku itu lucu sekali.. " Yunho mencubit gemas pipi Changmin yang merona kemudian tersenyum lembut. "... bagaimana? Mau kan?"

" baiklah.." jawab Changmin pasrah

Yunho menggendong Changmin ala pengantin dan berjalan menyusuri lobi menuju lift. Seiring langkah kaki Yunho berjalan, detak jantung Changmin semakin berdegup kencang. Mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukannya di dalam kamar Yunho nanti.

Setelah memasuki kamar hotel Yunho, ia mendudukkan Changmin pada sebuah kursi yang sudah ia siapkan.

" Sekarang.. kamu boleh membuka matamu, Chami sayang.. " bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin. Ia sendiri duduk berdekatan di samping Changmin, menunggu reaksi kekasihnya itu dengan antusias.

Dengan perlahan Changmin membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan mata yang berbinar – binar. Bisa ia lihat ruangan kamar Yunho yang di dekorasi dengan banyak bunga mawar yang dirangkai menjadi kata _Aishiteru_, I Love You. Bahkan meja dan kursi yang ia duduki saat ini, dikelilingi oleh lilin – lilin yang tersusun berberntuk hati. Di atas meja sudah tersedia hidangan makan malam dan dua buah gelas yang setengahnya sudah terisi wine.

**Deg!**

Hati Changmin terasa seperti dihujam batu karang berkali – kali. Air mata sudah akan keluar dari mata bulatnya, namun ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat untuk menahan tangisnya.

_Kau sudah sangat – sangat berlebihan hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta sebegitu mendalamnya kepadaku! Kau sudah benar – benar melupakan aku yang sebenarnya, Shim Changmin!_, batin Changmin

" Bagaimana Chami? Apa kamu suka dengan dekorasi ini? "

" Aku suka.. Aku suka sekali Yunho! " Changmin memeluk Yunho dengan senyum yang dibuat – buat.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Changmin mendalam, hingga tiba – tiba saja Changmin mencium Yunho. Menekan bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho, melumatnya, memagutnya, membawa mereka dalam ciuman panas. Yunho pun dengan tak sabar membalas perlakuan Changmin terhadapnya. Yunho benar – benar sudah terlarut dalam nafsunya untuk mencium Changmin dengan ganas. Hingga tidak sadar, bahwa Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari dalam sakunya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas milik Yunho.

Dengan nafsu yang sudah memuncak, tiba – tiba saja Yunho memeluk tubuh Changmin dengan erat, menggendongnya, dan membawa Changmin ke atas kasur.

_Oh My God! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku sama sekali tidak memperkirakan hal ini! Aku tidak berfikir sampai sejauh ini!_, batin Changmin panik menyadari apa yang akan terjadi

" Yunho.. " Changmin mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk menjauh, namun terlambat. Yunho benar – benar sudah dikuasai nafsu. Apalagi saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat melihat Changmin yang bertelanjang dada dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Yunho mengungkung tubuh Changmin semakin dalam hingga Changmin tak mampu bergerak.

" Ahhhh... Yunho... Yunho... Yunho... " Changmin sendiri kini hanya bisa mendesahkan nama Yunho saat Yunho berhasil mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Ruang kamar hotel itu kini hanya terisikan suara desahan dan lenguhan mendalam Yunho dan Changmin. Karena kini keduanya bernar – benar terlarut dalam nafsu kebutuhan tubuh mereka.

" Chami... aku mencintaimu.. " ucap Yunho saat mereka selesai bercinta

" Yunho... " Changmin menatap dalam pada mata musang Yunho. "...aku lapar.." jawab Changmin.

" Astaga! Kita belum makan malam... maafkan aku... " Yunho mencium lembut kening Changmin kemudian menatap Changmin dengan tulus dan dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Setelah selesai membereskan diri mereka, akhirnya mereka kembali menuju meja dengan lilin di sekelilingnya yang sudah padam karena meleleh sempurna.

Changmin memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap sambil sesekali melirik Yunho dan tersenyum saat Yunho meminum wine dari gelasnya.

" Yunho... " panggil Changmin sambil meraih sesuatu di dalam sakunya dan menekan tombol ´ON'

" hm? " Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan tatapannya yang mulai tidak fokus

" Apa kamu ingat dengan adikmu? "

" ya...ten...tu... saj..ja.. " Yunho mulai merasakan pening di kepalanya

" Siapa namanya? "

" Shim... Chang...min..."

" Apa kamu menyayanginya? "

" sang...at...menya...yang..i..nya.."

" Apa kamu rela menukar semua yang kamu punya untuk mengembalikan adikmu? "

" ya..."

" Kalau begitu katakan dengan jelas, bahwa kau, Jung Yunho, memberikan semua kekayaan dan aset perusahaan keluarga Shim kepada Shim Changmin! " Changmin menatap tajam pada Yunho yang kini sudah tertunduk lemas di atas meja

" Aku...Jung... Yunho... memberikan... semua... kekayaan... dan... aset... perusahaan... keluarga Shim... kepada... Shim... Changmin... "

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Changmin pun akhirnya tersenyum puas dan bahagia.

Ia mengeluarkan tape recorder dari sakunya dan menekan tombol 'OFF' . Kemudian ia mencari – cari serta membuka semua berkas yang Yunho bawa. Mengeceknya satu persatu. Mengetik dan mengeprint sesuatu dari laptop Yunho dan membawanya serta berkas – berkas yang ia perlukan.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut, Changmin menghampiri Yunho yang setengah sadar itu. Melepaskan kalung yang sedang ia pakai, menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat, dan meletakkannya bersamaan dengan gantungan kunci yang ada di sakunya sejak pagi.

" _Bye_... Yuno Hyung! " bisik Changmin di telinga Yunho

.

.

**END?**

**.**

**.**

**Bisa end di sini nih kayaknya..**

**Aku lagi males berbasa basi. Jadi aku ucapkan terima kasih sebesar- besarnya untuk yang selalu setia membaca dan mereview ff ini.**

**Berhubung ada komen yang tidak mengenakkan dan rating ff ini yang menurun, aku jadi mood drop dan ingin segera mengakhiri ff ini.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang bersedia membaca dan mereview ff ini maupun ff aku sebelum - sebelumnya**


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelum keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut, Changmin menghampiri Yunho yang setengah sadar itu. Melepaskan kalung yang sedang ia pakai, menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat, dan meletakkannya bersamaan dengan gantungan kunci yang ada di sakunya sejak pagi.

" _Bye_... Yuno Hyung! " bisik Changmin di telinga Yunho

**.**

**.**

**Destiny**

**chapter 6**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**They are TVXQ whose own themself and this story whose own myself**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Selamat Sore Tuan Jung, maaf jika harus membangunkanmu... tapi Anda harus pulang sore ini juga.. "

Yunho hanya memicingkan matanya untuk menghadapkan wajahnya kepada bawahannya tersebut. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Ia memijat – mijat sendiri kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Ia memperhatikan sekitar dan mendapati dirinya telah tidur sambil terduduk di meja makan.

_Apa yang terjadi?_, pikir Yunho bingung

_Bukannya kemarin aku bersama Chami? Tunggu! Dimana Chami?!_, batin Yunho panik sambil memperhatikan sekeliling dan tidak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan Chami.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kalung dan gantungan kunci dengan dua lapis logam. Dengan segera ia memegang ke arah lehernya sendiri dan menemukan kalung yang sama masih menggantung di lehernya.

Dengan demikian, ia menyadari kalau kalung yang ada di hadapannya adalah milik kekasihnya. Namun ia mengernyit bingung saat mendapati gantungan kunci yang sama dengan miliknya. Karena ia ingat dengan jelas saat memarkirkan mobilnya tadi malam, ia masih melihat gantungan yang sama masih menggantung di dalam mobilnya.

Menelitinya lebih seksama, ternyata ada sebuah kertas kecil di bawah gantungan kunci dan kalung tersebut. Dengan segera ia mengambil kertas kecil itu dan membaca tulisan di atasnya.

_Aku kembalikan ini padamu, Yuno Hyung_

**Deg!**

Yunho sedikit teringat kejadian semalam dengan setengah kesadarannya yang diambang batas. Dengan bisikan yang tidak begitu jelas ia ingat, kekasihnya berbisik sesuatu padanya sebelum pergi, ".._Bye.. Yuno Hyung.."_

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat - cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin mulai terlihat di ujung pelipisnya.

_Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti salah dengar! Aku pasti hanya terlalu memikirkan adikku_, batin Yunho dalam hatinya

" Maaf Tuan, saya beritahukan sekali lagi.. anda harus pulang ke Korea Selatan saat ini juga.. Karena saya baru saja mendapat kabar, bahwa Perusahaan Shim akan segera mengumumkan Direktur Utamanya yang baru besok pagi... "

.

.

Yunho memasuki gedung perusahaan Shim dengan tergesa – gesa dan langsung menuju ruang konferensi pers yang sudah disesaki oleh berbagai media.

Baru saja Yunho membuka pintu ruang konferensi pers tersebut, ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di balik meja konferensi pers.

" Annyeonghaseyo.. Perkenalkan saya Shim Changmin, Direktur Utama yang baru dari Shim Corp.. "

**Deg!**

" Shim Changmin... " ucap Yunho lirih dan segera meninggalkan ruang konferensi pers itu dan menuju ruang kantornya dengan langkah yang terhuyung - huyung. Kepalanya berdenyut - denyut dengan keras. Pikirannya sudah kosong dan pandangannya tidak terfokus arahnya.

Hanya ada satu nama yang kini terngiang – ngiang di kepalanya.

_Shim Changmin_

Ia tak habis pikir kalau ia harus menerima kenyataan seperti ini.

Kenyataan yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak keberangkatannya dari Jepang. Ia sungguh tak ingin menerima kenyataan ini.

Ternyata ia sudah bertemu dengan adik kesayangan yang selama ini ia cari. Namun ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa adik yang selama ini ia cari ternyata begitu dekat dengannya dan bahkan, berkencan dengannya.

Yunho sudah tidak memikirkan masalah perusahaannya lagi. Karena yang terpenting buatnya, adiknya sudah kembali. Namun bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Sesampainya di dalam ruang kantornya, ia terduduk lemas dan masih tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Ia meletakkan sikunya di atas meja dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya.

Yunho kembali mengingat pecahan – pecahan kenangan yang ia lalui bersama dengan adiknya.

Saat adik kecilnya mencium pipinya, tidur di dalam pelukannya, menangiskan namanya saat berpisah dengannya, saat tersenyum girang dengan hadiah yang ia beri. Berganti dengan kenangan saat ia bertemu seorang pelayan restoran jepang yang dengan manisnya menyambut cintanya, menciumnya, menyentuh tubuhnya, bahkan bercinta dengannya.

_Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang telah kulakukan terhadap adikku? Aku menodainya!_, batin Yunho tersiksa, hingga tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir dengan deras di pipinya

" APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN?" teriak Yunho frustasi di sela – sela isakan tangisnya

Ia menatap pada kedua telapak tangannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat bayang buram tangannya, karena pelupuk matanya penuh air mata. Ia benar – benar tak habis pikir. Bahwa ia sudah menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh adiknya. Ia bahkan sudah menodai adiknya dengan bercinta dengannya.

Hatinya benar – benar sakit, perih, dan merana. Ia tak tahu mana yang ia harus pilih. Ia tak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri.

Malam itu, ia benar – benar menikmati tubuh adiknya. Merengkuhnya, berbagi peluh dan hasrat. Tapi sekarang, ia benar – benar merasa berdosa karena melakukan hal tersebut pada adiknya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku... HYUNG?! " tangis Yunho mendadak berhenti begitu mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Yunho membuka tangkupan tangannya dan melihatnya di sana, Shim Changmin, yang tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Yunho.

" Kau mau keluar sendiri dari ruangan ini, atau perlu aku panggilkan keamanan untuk mengusirmu dari sini? " ucap Changmin dingin sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Chami... apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.. Apa maksud semua ini? " Yunho beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Changmin

" Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku jijik mendengarnya dari mulutmu! "

" Tapi Chami.. aku butuh penjelasan! " Yunho mengguncangkan bahu Changmin

" Jangan sentuh aku! " Changmin menepis tangan Yunho " .. jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!" Changmin hendak menuju mejanya ketika Yunho memeluknya.

" Chami.. aku mohon! jelaskan padaku... "

"Leppas!" Changmin memberontak dan berhasil menghempaskan tubuh Yunho ke lantai. " Baik! Aku jelaskan padamu! Aku tegaskan padamu! Bahwa AKU MEMBENCIMU! "

" Chami.. aku minta maaf.. aku tidak tahu kalau kamu adalah adik- "

" Tidak! Aku sudah membencimu jauh sebelum itu! Aku benci karena kamu telah membuat aku dan umma sengsara! Kau telah membuangku dan umma! Umma bahkan harus membanting tulang dari pagi hingga larut malam untuk menghidupi kami! Kau! Yang bahkan setiap malam umma panggil, tidak peduli pada kami!... umma selalu meneriakkan namamu dalam tidurnya! Ia selalu memikirkanmu! Tidak pernah sedetik pun ia melupakanmu! Bahkan aku yang selalu ada di sampingnya, tidak pernah ia anggap... " bulir air mata Changmin mulai menetes ".. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku! Umma dan appa menyayangimu sebagai anak mereka! Sedangkan aku... aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan appa... tapi harus menerima kenyataan kalau kau telah membunuhnya! Dan umma.. 5 tahun lalu umma meninggalkan aku sendiri. Umma bahkan meninggal dengan memeluk fotomu! Dan aku.. Aku harus bertahan untuk hidup sendiri! "

" Tidak Chami... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuangmu dan umma..Kau salah paham... Umma sangat menyayangimu.. begitu pula dengan appa.. Ia sangat menanti – nantikan kelahiranmu... Ia menyayangimu bahkan sejak sebelum kau dilahirkan... Sedangkan aku... aku bukan anak kandung mereka... dan mengenai appa, aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya! Maafkan aku Chami.. aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu menderita.. " Yunho ikut menangis dan menghampiri Changmin

" Justru karena kau bukan anak kandung mereka! Kenapa kau merebut mereka dariku?! " Changmin semakin terisak dalam tangisnya hingga tubuhnya gemetar.

" Aku tidak pernah merebut mereka darimu... Bagiku, kau adalah segalanya... " Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Changmin yang gemetar "... Aku bahkan selalu mengalah jika umma memarahiku... asalkan umma memperlakukanmu dengan baik, aku rela melakukan apa saja... aku menyayangimu"

" Leppas! " Changmin tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yunho dan segera melepaskan pelukan Yunho dengan keras hingga Yunho terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia segera menuju meja kerjanya dan memanggil pihak keamanan untuk membawa Yunho keluar dari perusahaan itu.

" Tidak! Lepaskan aku!... Chami! CHAMI! " Yunho meronta – ronta sambil menangis berusaha memberontak saat petugas keamanan memaksanya keluar dari ruangan kantornya yang kini menjadi ruang kantor Changmin. Sementara Changmin, hanya tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan itu.

.

.

Ditendang dari perusahaan yang selama ini ia rawat dan kembangkan dengan baik, Yunho tidak punya apa – apa lagi. Ketika ia pulang ke rumahnya pun, satpam rumahnya mengusirnya dan tidak memperbolehkannya masuk. Karena rumahnya sudah resmi menjadi milik Shim Changmin, adiknya.

Yunho benar – benar tidak tahu harus melangkahkan kakinya kemana. Ia sudah tidak memiliki apa – apa sekarang.

Yunho berjalan tanpa tujuan dan arah. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya saja berjalan entah kemana. Rasanya semua dunia di sekitarnya berputar tak jelas.

Sekali lagi air mata turun ke rahang tegasnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam langkahnya sambil tertunduk lesu.

Dulu, waktu ia ditinggalkan ibu dan adiknya dan harus tinggal sendiri di kediaman orang tua kandungnya ia juga sangat sedih. Namun ia yakin kalau itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjaga ibu dan adiknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuang ibunya dan adiknya. Kepergian adik dan ibunya semata – semata karena perjanjian yang telah disepakati pihak kuasa hukum dengan ibunya.

Yunho tidak menyangka kalau hidup adik dan ibunya menjadi sangat menderita setelahnya.

Tapi sekarang, sedih yang pernah ia rasakan tidak ada apa – apanya dibanding rasa sedih, sakit, dan perih di hatinya sekarang.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho merasa sangat bahagia ketika ia pikir ia telah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Namun perasaan itu berubah hancur seketika ketika harus mendapati kekasihnya adalah adiknya sendiri.

Dan terlebih sakitnya, adik yang sangat ia sayangi, ternyata melakukan semua ini padanya.

.

.

**~TBC**

**.**

**.**

**~nanachan**

**.**

**.**

**Haiiiiiiiiiii**

**Terima kasih untuk support kalian selama ini baca ff ini.**

**Berhubung aku lagi sibuk dan pusing, jadi segini dulu yaa updatenya.**

**Last, minta reviewnya dooongs buat semangatin aku :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Yunho benar – benar tidak tahu harus kemana lagi ia pergi. Ia sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Satu – satunya keluarga yang ia punya, hanya tinggal adiknya, Shim Changmin. Namun apa daya, adiknya, satu – satunya kerabat yang ia punya malah mengusirnya.

Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan setumpuk kunci di sana. Kunci gedung kantornya yang selalu ia bawa untuk mengantisipasi lembur dadakan di kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**Destiny**

**chapter 7, Last Chapter**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**They are TVXQ!**

**Warn : rate change! T to M! NC!cut**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Changmin berusaha memejamkan matanya yang sama sekali tidak mengantuk di king size kasur yang biasa Yunho tiduri. Kamar Yunho yang mendadak berubah menjadi kamarnya, masih dihiasi oleh barang – barang Yunho.

Ia merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya.

Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena telah berhasil membalas dendam dan menghancurkan kakaknya. Namun sisi lain hatinya merasa khawatir. Dan ia yakin, orang yang membuatnya khawatir saat ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya atau kekasihnya atau bahkan mantan kekasihnya, Jung Yunho.

" Arggh! " Changmin terduduk di kasurnya sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

Changmin kembali mengingat saat – saat ia bersama dengan kakaknya. Ia kembali teringat kejadian waktu ia masih kecil, dimana ibunya memukuli Yunho dan selalu memarahi Yunho jika terjadi apa – apa pada dirinya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas saat ia mencium pipi Yunho, saat Yunho memberinya hadiah. Kemudian ia bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya di Jepang. Pertemuan yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta. Berkencan. Bahkan bercinta.

_Kau dimana hyung? Apa kau baik – baik saja?_, batin Changmin cemas

Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin turun dari kasurnya. Mengganti baju piyamanya dengan jeans dan kaos seadanya. Dan bergegas keluar rumah.

Ia tak tahu harus mencari Yunho kemana. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja.

Tujuan pertamanya, adalah rumahnya yang dulu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pemilik rumah itu tak pernah melihat orang dengan ciri – ciri Yunho seperti yang Changmin sebutkan. Changmin kemudian berkeliling ke sekolah – sekolah Yunho dan bahkan ke sekolah taman kanak – kanaknya sendiri. Namun hasilnya juga tetap nihil.

" Hyung, kau dimana?..." gumam Changmin lirih sambil berkeliling kota. Tanpa sadar ia pun mulai menitikan air matanya.

Dengan tenaganya yang terkuras habis dan pikirannya yang terlalu lelah memikirkan kakaknya. Changmin memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke rumah. Ia berjalan ke arah kantornya yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada.

Kantor sudah tutup dan semua lampu sudah gelap. Hanya ada security penjaga di sana yang bertanya padanya mengenai kedatangannya larut malam begini.

" Aku ingin menginap di ruanganku.. " jawab Changmin pelan, hampir menyerupai gumaman. Security itu pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian menyerahkan kunci – kunci yang ia perlukan.

Untung saja kantornya berada di lantai dasar. Ia tidak perlu harus menguras tenaga untuk menaiki tangga.

Saat Changmin akan membuka kunci pintunya. Alangkah kagetnya ia saat menemukan pintunya sudah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

Ia pun meraih handle pintu dan membukanya. Gelap. Tidak ada tanda apa – apa.

Changmin memperhatikan sekeliling hingga tiba – tiba matanya terpaut pada sesosok di pojok ruangan. Dengan segera ia meraih saklar lampu dan menyalakannya.

" Hyung?... " panggil Changmin ragu saat ia melihat seseorang yang berjongkok di ujung ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk di tangannya yang terlipat di atas lututnya.

Yang dipanggil kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Seketika saja Changmin menangis saat ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan kakaknya, yang kini wajahnya berubah pucat dengan matanya yang sembab.

" Chami.. " panggil Yunho lirih dengan mata sayunya yang memandangnya sedih dan berusaha mengangkat tangannya yang lemah.

" Yuno Hyung! " Changmin berlari ke arah Yunho dan segera memeluknya erat dalam dekapannya.

" Berjanjilah padaku hyung... jangan pernah meninggalkan aku... Maafkan aku hyung... Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi... " ucap Changmin terisak. Yunho membawa Changmin berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

" Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku Chami... Aku berjanji... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Aku akan selalu menjagamu..." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih wajah Changmin yang menatapnya sayu. Dengan ibu jarinya ia menghapus air mata Changmin " ... jangan menangis lagi Chami... " Yunho menatapnya dalam namun air mata Changmin masih menetes ".. Aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin" Yunho mengecup lembut bibir Changmin yang masih berkerut dalam tangisnya.

Yunho tak tahan untuk menekan bibirnya lebih dalam saat mendengar isakan Changmin dan tubuhnya yang semakin gemetar. Yunho menekan tengkuk Changmin dengan tangan kirinya dan memeluk erat pinggang Changmin dengan tangan kanannya.

Merasakan tubuh Yunho yang sepenuhnya menempel dengan tubuhnya, Changmin akhirnya mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan menekan tengkuknya untuk mencium Yunho lebih dalam.

Bisa Yunho rasakan degup jantung Changmin di dadanya dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka pun setelah saling menekan bibir mereka masing – masing, akhirnya saling membuka mulut dan saling melumat. Melumat dalam nafsu untuk bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah mereka, mengemutnya dan menjilatnya dengan lidah.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk turun dan meremas pantat kenyal adiknya.

" nngghhh.. " Changmin mendesah dalam ciuman panas mereka saat merasakan pantatnya yang diremas oleh Yunho. Membuat Changmin semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yunho.

Yunho pun tak kalah bernafsunya dengan Changmin yang kini mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, kini memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga hangat milik adiknya. Yunho mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Changmin dengan nafsu dan memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam menyentuh tenggorokan Changmin. Changmin pun tak mau kalah dan ikut mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Yunho.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya merasakan ada yang mengganjal di sela – sela selangkangan mereka. Mereka pun akhirnya saling menggesekkan selangkangan mereka untuk menambah friksi nikmat yang tengah mereka rasakan.

Beberapa kali ciuman mereka harus terpisah karena kebutuhan oksigen. Namun keduanya kembali saling memagut bibir dengan nafsu yang semakin meningkat. Yunho akhirnya menempatkan tangan kirinya di pantat Changmin. Hingga kini kedua tangannya meremas – remas kedua belah pantat Changmin yang kenyal.

Semakin Yunho mengeraskan remasannya pada pantat Changmin, Changmin semakin memajukan selangkangannya ke depan untuk menggesek – gesekkannya kepada selangkangan Yunho. Hingga tiba – tiba Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan menemukan Changmin yang menatapnya sayu, penuh dengan nafsu, dengan nafas terengah – engah dan bibirnya yang bergetar ingin kembali dicium. Yunho juga melepaskan tangannya dari pantat kenyal Changmin.

" Chami.. kita tidak bisa melakukan ini.. " Yunho menatap Changmin dengan sedih "... aku tidak ingin menodaimu untuk yang kedua kali... "

" Hyung.. aku menikmati setiap sentuhanmu.. " ucap Changmin sambil menatapnya lembut

" Tidak Chami! Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini.. ini salahku! Tidak seharusnya aku menyentuhmu! Kau adikku! "

" Tapi aku ingin kau menyentuhku hyung! Aku tidak perduli kau kakakku atau bukan... " Changmin meraih tangan Yunho dan meletakkannya di dadanya " Sentuh aku hyung! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh orang lain selain aku! "

" Tapi Chami... " Yunho menarik tangannya dari dada Changmin.

" Hyung! " Changmin menarik Yunho dan mendudukkannya di meja kerjanya. Dengan amat perlahan ia membuka jeans serta kaosnya dan meninggalkan boxernya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Yunho yang memandang pada tubuh Changmin yang terekspos indah di depannya, mulai menegang, terutama pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" Hyung.. " Changmin membuka paha Yunho, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho dan menggesek- gesekkan kelaminnya yang masih tertutup boxer pada selangkangan Yunho dengan tempo yang perlahan.

" mmhh.. Chami... jangan menggodaku... " Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya dan tangannya sudah bergetar mencengkeram lututnya sendiri.

" Hyuung~~ " Changmin mempercepat tempo menggesek – gesekkan kelaminnya pada selangkangan Yunho. Tangan Changmin mulai melucuti pakaian Yunho hingga akhirnya ia membuka retsleting celana Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan mata kuat – kuat dan keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

Changmin menghentikan gerakannya menggesekkan selangkangan Yunho dan tiba – tiba menarik paksa boxer Yunho untuk sedetik kemudian, keluarlah penis besar dan panjang Yunho yang menegang sempurna. Urat – urat pada penis Yunho sudah menyembul keras tanda ingin dipuaskan.

Tak tahan melihat pemandangan tersebut, Changmin membuka lebar mulutnya dan memasukkan penis Yunho ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

" Ahhhhhh Chamiii- " desahan Yunho akhirnya tak tertahankan saat merasakan penisnya dikulum nikmat dalam rongga hangat milik Changmin.

Merasakan nikmat tak tertahan saat Changmin menghisap kuat penisnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokkannya, tanpa sadar Yunho meraih kepala adiknya dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya agar penisnya keluar masuk lebih dalam dan mengenai dinding tenggorokan Changmin.

" Nnnnnggghhh... Chami...Ohhhh...Chamiii...Ahhhh...Chami... " Yunho benar – benar merasa di ujung klimaksnya saat bagian bawah perutnya terasa bergejolak hebat

Merasakan penis Yunho yang berkedut – kedut dalam mulutnya, akhirnya Changmin mengeluarkan penis Yunho hingga ke ujung kemudian memasukkannya kembali dengan memperketat mulutnya hingga ke ujung tenggorokannya

" Chamiiiiii!" Tubuh Yunho bergetar hebat dan penisnya berhasil mengeluarkan spermanya dalam mulut Changmin.

Dengan nafas yang terengah – engah, Yunho melihat ke arah Changmin yang kini wajah dan mulutnya berlumuran sperma.

Yunho akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya hingga sedetik kemudian ia menggendong adiknya dan menghempaskannya ke sofa panjang di samping jendela ruang kantor tersebut.

" Chami... aku mohon... maafkan aku... " Yunho mengungkung tubuh Changmin di bawahnya, suaranya bergetar karena menahan nafsu terlalu lama pada adiknya "...aku tidak tahan untuk menyentuhmu... " Yunho melepas boxer yang dikenakan Changmin.

" Aku mencintaimu hyung.. " jawab Changmin pasrah dengan penis panjangnya yang menegang tinggi.

Detik - detik berikutnya, di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara desahan – desahan nikmat Yunho dan Changmin. Tanpa memikirkan status mereka lagi, kini mereka bercinta dengan liar.

Berkali – kali Yunho menghujam lubang rektum Changmin dengan penis besarnya, membuat tubuh Changmin bergelinjang dengan penuh nikmat. Hingga Yunho tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan penisnya yang dicengkeram erat oleh lubang Changmin yang ketat dan melenguh nikmat mengeluarkan spermanya dalam tubuh Changmin.

.

.

" Hyung, maafkan aku.. " ucap Changmin lirih dalam pelukan hangat Yunho seusai mereka bercinta ".. tidak seharusnya aku berniat membalas dendam padamu... aku janji akan mengembalikan kedudukanmu.. "

" Tidak perlu Chami.. Kau kan adikku.. kamu juga berhak menjadi direktur utama perusahaan ini.."

" Tapi hyung.. "

" Sudahlah Chami.. hal seperti ini tidak perlu dibahas.."

" Tentu saja ini harus di bahas!" Changmin menatap Yunho serius kali ini " aku kan tidak tahu bagaimana dan harus melakukan apa sebagai direktur utama!" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" aigooo.. kamu serius sekali " Yunho mengacak – acak lembut rambut adiknya " ...tentu saja aku akan membantumu, Sayang.. " Yunho mengecup kening Changmin dengan lembut.

" Kalau aku tidak bisa bagaimana? "

" Kamu pasti bisa.. pelan – pelan saja.. aku akan selalu di sampingmu untuk mendukungmu.. " Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Tapi hyung, apa tidak apa – apa kalau... ngg... kita... 'begini'... di sini?"

" Ish kamu ini!... " Yunho mencubit gemas pipi Changmin, mendengar ucapan adiknya itu. "..Makanya lain kali jangan menggodaku! "

Malam itu, mereka tidur di dalam ruangan kantor mereka.

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan dengan serius. Mulai dari Yunho yang akan menjadi asisten Changmin, hingga status mereka yang akan mereka rahasiakan.

.

.

" Selamat pagi, Sayang.. " Yunho mengecup lembut kening Changmin yang masih tertidur. Bukannya bangun, Changmin malah bergelung dalam selimutnya. Sejak mereka kembali tinggal bersama, mereka memang sepakat untuk tidur dalam satu ruangan dan satu ranjang bersama.

" Ayo Chami sayang... cepat bangun.. " Yunho membelai lembut rambut adiknya sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

" nggg... hyung.. ini kan hari libur... " Changmin meracau dalam tidurnya.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan hari ini.. " bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin dan sontak membuat Changmin membuka matanya dan menemukan Yunho yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya.

" Apa?!...k..ken..can? " tanya Changmin malu

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum manis. " ... ayo cepat mandi.. aku tunggu kau di meja makan.. "

Yunho meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Setelah rapi, Changmin menuju meja makan dimana sudah ada Yunho yang menatapnya lembut menunggu di sana.

" Kau manis sekali hari ini.. " ucapan Yunho membuat pipi Changmin merona

" terima kasih.. kau juga... tampan sekali.. " ucap Changmin malu

" Ayo cepat dimakan sarapannya.. aku tidak ingin kita terlambat sampai bandara.. "

" Tunggu tunggu!.. barusan tadi apa yang kau bilang hyung?... bandara?... memangnya kita mau kemana? " tanya Changmin bingung

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Ia malah melahap sarapannya sambil tersenyum simpul dan membuat Changmin semakin penasaran.

" Hahhh.. " Changmin menghela nafasnya tanda menyerah " ... kau pasti ingin memberiku kejutan lagi... baiklah.. baiklah... terserah kau saj—"

" ini.. " Yunho memotong perkataan Changmin dengan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah ke hadapannya.

" Ap..apa..ini ? " tanya Changmin gugup, mengantisipasi apa isi dari kotak merah di hadapannya itu.

" Buka saja.. " Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Changmin

Changmin terkesiap saat membuka kotak itu

" itu... mm... kalau... kau mau... memakainya...mmm.. kita akan pergi ke paris.. tapi kalau tidak... yaa.. kita...mm... tidak jadi..pergi... " ucap Yunho gugup

" Katakan dengan jelas, Yuno hyung.. " Changmin kini menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca – kaca

Yunho mengatur nafasnya, menghirupnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

" Shim Changmin, maukah kau menikah denganku? "

Changmin sudah tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Hatinya terasa sangat penuh. Ia hanya bisa menangis bahagia dan memeluk Yunho sebagai jawaban ' ya ' untuk pertanyaan Yunho.

" Dasar Jung Yunho bodoh! Kalau kita akan menikah, berarti kita bukannya kencan hari ini..tapi... _honeymoon..._" ucap Changmin di pelukan Yunho. Yunho hanya tertawa ringan mendengar omelan kekasihnya itu.

Selepas pelukan itu, Yunho menyematkan cincin emas putih dengan bentuk hati ke jari manis Changmin.

" Aww! " Changmin berteriak kesakitan, karena ternyata cincin yang di sematkan ke jarinya tidak cukup untuk jari manisnya. " Yah! Kau ini memang super bodoh! Memangnya kau tidak mengukur jariku dulu sebelum membeli cincin ini? " omel Changmin

" Maaf... aku tidak tahu kalau jarimu sebesar ini... "

" Apa kau bilang?! Jariku besar? Kau harus dihukum! "

Pernyataan maaf Yunho hanya menyulut kemarahan Changmin akhirnya. Ia tahu kalau tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu.

" hukum? Apa hukumannya? " tanya Yunho menyerah karena Changmin yang sedang marah

" Kau harus mencium jariku setiap pagi sambil menyatakan cinta padaku! SEUMUR HIDUP! "

Bukannya menyesal, Yunho kini malah tersenyum bahagia mendengar hukuman yang harus ia jalani seumur hidupnya.

" Baiklah... " Yunho kembali meraih jemari lentik Changmin dan menciumnya lembut " ... Aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin.. "

" Aku akan membelikanmu cincin yang lebih baik dari ini setiba kita di Paris.. " Yunho memakaikan cincinnya di jari kelingking Changmin akhirnya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu... calon suamiku.." ucap Changmin malu – malu sambil kembali memeluk kakaknya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

Semua orang hanya akan melihat mereka sebagai adik kakak, namun di dalam hati mereka masing – masing, mereka menetapkan akan menjadi kekasih selamanya.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnyaaaa...bener - bener END!**

**Terima kasih reader-san yang udah mau baca dan review ff aku selama ini. Terima kasih atas support kalian.**

**terimakasi terimakasi *kecup basah dari nanachan***

**Tetep dukung ff aku yang lain yaa..**

**Sebenernya aku lagi sedih bgt, tiba - tiba dapet WB dari admin trus ff aku yang You Belong with Me juga diremove mendadak sm admin. (T.T)**

**Padahal pengen update cepet, tapi jadi gak bisa.**

**Ini udah dibuat happy ending nih ceritanya, gimana gimana? review yaaa buat semangatin aku bikin ff lagi  
**

**Masih rada trauma sih buat bikin ff lagi..  
**

**Maaf kalo emang banyak yang gak suka sama author *deep bow*  
**


End file.
